Gumball Z
by Supergogeta14
Summary: in this story goku and vegeta have been turned in to kids by garlic jr(well for goku again)and they get transported to Elmore and meet Gumball and Darwin and befriend them on there dangerous adventure to stop evil
1. Chapter 1: the adventure begins

**HEY GUYS SUPER GOGETA14 HERE AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I PUT ALOT OF WORK INTO IT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

Chapter 1: the beginning

It was a peaceful day on earth the sun was shining the birds were chirping but then out nowhere a

jet was flying through the sky upward to kames look out.

The ship landed on the look out and out popped a light blue man with pointy ears.

Well,said the blue man. Today is the day that the Dragonballs will be Mine hahahaha.

He walk over to a room where all 7 of the Dragonballs where laying. Finally Immortality is mine he said with excitement. Not so Fast Garlic Jr said a voice from out of nowhere. Huh he said as he turned around. Then a 2 men came flying in one with pointy hair, and an orange shirt and pants and blue shoes the other with blue overalls with white boots and armor with spiked hair that was sticking up.

I cant let you make that wish said Goku. Well Goku I have prepaid for this said Garlic Jr. you see last time we were up here I turned you into a kid again and now thats what im going to again with you and your friend he said. WHAT!? Said Vegeta surprised. You wouldn't dare he said angerly. Try me said Garlic Jr.

And now said Garlic Jr. Rise Shenron Rise up and grant me my wish he said aloud . All of a sudden the dragonballs started flashing and then with a flash a giant dragon popped out and said. I am the eternal Dragon I will grant you 2 wishes of your desire. Shenron Turn goku and he friend over there Into kids said Garlic Jr. That's it im going to teach this guy not mess with the prince of all saiyans Said Vegeta. But before he could spring into action with a quick flash Goku and Vegeta had been turned into 12 year olds. Your wish has been granted Said the dragon. WHAT THE HECK I FEEL LIKE IM 12 YEARS OLD Shouted Vegeta. That's because you are said Garlic Jr. And now for the Best Part of my plan he said. Now shenron transport these to elmore far away from here HAHAHAHA laugh Garlic Jr. NOO! they both shouted. And with a flash Goku and Vegeta were Gone and the dragon said Your wish has be granted. Then with a flash and the dragon vanished and the Drgaonballs flew up in the air and separated. Well said Garlic Jr Thats just one step of my plan lets see how than last when I can use the Dragonballs Again HAHAHAHAHAH.

**Outside Elmore Jr High**

Hey where are we Vegeta Said Goku. I don't know kakarot but it looks like we are outside a school Vegeta said. Just then a brown haired bush looking guy walked by and said are you two new students here. Well we are new here to the town In fact we just got here Goku said. Well than the man said. Im principle brown and I am the principle here at Elmore Jr high and now lets get you enrolled before school starts. But wait both Goku And vegeta said simultaneously. No buts boys now by the time were done you will attending here right of way.

Meanwhile..

Ahhh said Gumball. I cant believe we have to go to school today. We have to gumball said Darwin. Its keeps us educated to prepare us for life. Well Gumball sighed I hope today something awesome happens. Ya me to Man Darwin said. Then gumball and Darwin head to class and took there seat

and the bell rang. Ok students said miss simian. Today we have 2 new students so lets give a warm welcome to Goku and Vegeta she said. Hey guys said Goku. Sup said Vegeta

Now Goku you will be sitting in the empty seat behind Gumball over there and Vegeta you will be sitting behind Darwin whos besides Gumball. They both walked over to there seats and sat down. Gumball turned around and noticed the kid with pointy hair looking up and said. Hey im Goku whats yours? Gumball,Gumball replied. Cool, well the kid thats sitting across from me that's my friend Vegeta. Cool Said Gumball. But do you mind we talk after class I dont want to get detention, miss simian is really strict. Ok Said Goku

**A Few Hours Later**...

RRIINNGG. The bell rang and Gumball, Goku, Darwin and Vegeta walked out. Gumball heard a voice behind him. Hey Gumball wait up. It was Goku, Hey man whats up said Gumball. Nothing much replied Goku but I dont think we have been properly introduced he said. Im Goku said Goku but you already knew that and this is my friend Vegeta he said. Hey Vegeta said. Cool well im Gumball and this is my best friend/Brother Darwin, Said Gumball. Its nice to meet you Darwin said. Ya its nice to meet you to Goku said. So where are we heading now said Goku. Well Said Gumball its lunch time right now so we are heading to the cafeteria. Sweet Said Goku. P_ss_t kakarot said Vegeta. Yes Vegeta? said Goku. Why are we hanging out with these two anyway what do they have that we need Said Vegeta.

Nothing Goku replied I thought since we are here we should make some friends I mean they seem cool to me. Fine whatever replied Vegeta without a care. So Said Darwin how did you guys get to Elmore. Well said Goku Its a long story but here ill tell you on the way to the cafeteria. So as the Four of them walked to the Cafeteria and got there Lunches Goku explained how They ended up in Elmore.

And that's how we ended up here Said Goku Scarfing down His Food. Wow It must have been pretty intense Going through that Said Gumball. Ya said Vegeta and the worse part is that we got turned into kids by a Blue pointy eared Midget He said with Anger. So what are you guys going to do now said Darwin. Well said Goku Garlic Jr. cant use the Dragonballs for another six months so until than I guess we are just going to chill here. Then all of a sudden the four felt the ground shaking and up came T-rex dinosaur and Said. Hey Watteson and new kids. Then Gumball looked and said frighted H-h-heyTina. Then Goku looked up and saw the t-rex and said hey there my name Goku whats yours. My name is tina said the T-rex and now I want you, Your spiky haired friend and watterson to give me your lunch Money. My lunch money? Goku said why would you want that he said. Because Tina replied. If you dont than you will get the beating of a life-time. Ya said Jamie Now give it up losers. Hey thats not nice said Goku their not losers their my friends. Oh said Tina and don't suppose you think this is nice either. Then tina grabbed Vegetas lunch trey and through it on the ground. YA IT WASENT NICE YOU FAT LARD shouted Vegeta angerly. Just then Everyone in the cafeteria gasped from what Vegeta had said. What did you just call me said Tina angerly. You heard me you giant fat lizard Vegeta combacked. TAKE IT BACK she yelled. Hey chill bro said Vegeta you started it. Um v-v-vegeta said Gumball panicking. What is it said Vegeta. Um t-t-tina is a girl Gumball replied. Just then Vegeta burst out with laughter. So the giant fart lizard is a girl HAHAHA thats a laugh he said. Then all of a suddon the whole Cafeteria burst out with laughter. THATS IT I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU VEGETA AFTER SCHOOL ME AND YOU ONE ON ONE OUT IN THE PLAY GROUND Tina shouted with anger. Good Vegeta said I accept. YOUR GOING TO REGET SAYING THAT VEGETA said tina storming off. Gumball was shocked at what Vegeta just did. Dude Gumball said with fear do you realize what you have just done. Ya I did he replied with a grin on his face. You didnt have to do that Vegeta said Goku. Well like I said before kakarot No one messes with the prince of all saiyans said Vegeta.

**A FEW HOURS LATER... **

Back in the class room everyone was talking about the fight that was going to happen between Vegeta and Tina and Gumball and Darwin still couldn't believe that Vegeta nor Goku wasn't even a bit afraid of her.

RRRRIIINNNGGG. The Final bell rang and Goku,Gumball,Darwin And Vegeta all head outside to the Play Ground and Tina was waiting for Vegeta still mad about his comments from Earlyer

Goku,Gumball and Darwin went to the front of the crowed while Vegeta was Standing In the Centure ready to Fight. Aw Man said Gumball I cant look. Ya me neither said Darwin I mean hes going to get plumbed out there. I doubt it Goku Said. Both Darwin and Gumball looked at Goku and said How? Well you see Said Goku me and Vegeta are really strong and powerful and have faced enemys a billion times worse than this. Are you sure said Gumball I mean Tina is the strongest student at our school. Was said Goku was and if you don't believe look for yourself and I promise the fight will be over andwe will be able to get on the bus in time. Ok Well see I guess said Gumball. Your going to pay Vegeta for all the things you said. said Tina Ya Im sure I will Said Vegeta. Im going to beat you up like I never had before I have had past people stand up to me but you are by far the foolish said Tina. You want to know what I hear said Vegeta. punch me Vegeta Punch me please punch me now as hard as you can Vegeta mocked. THATS IT! said Tina and tina took a swing at veteta and vegeta cought it with his right hand and didnt even flinch. Everyone was shocked by what they had just seen. Gumball and Darwin were shocked by what they saw to they looked over at Goku and Goku Said told you So. Tina was shcked by how Vegeta blocked the Attack with one hand and didnt even flinch or move. oh God don't tell me that Was that the best you can mocked Vegeta. Tina backed up and said no this is and Tina charged at vetega with all of her might. Then Vegeta uppercutted Tina following by multiple punches and than one hard slam to the ground. Tina was in a lot of Pain and everyone was speechless. So Tina said Vegeta it looks like your aren't as tough as you said you are and NOW ITS TIME FOR VEGETAS BIG BAND ATTCK! Vegeta yelled. Then a light came from his right hand and Goku got up and said VEGETA NO. Vegeta looked over and said huh. Vegeta lets go said goku shes not worth it. Then Vegeta said Your Right kakarot But let this be a lesson for you to you Tina never mess with the prince of all saiyans. Than Goku Gumball and Darwin ran over to Vegeta who was walking toward the buses that haven't left yet along with the rest of everyone talking about the fight. Dude Vegeta said Gumball that was amazing man. Ya dude I didn't think you could pull it off said Darwin. Well said Vegeta you thought wrong but thats nothing compared to what I can actually do but that's just me I mean kakarot

Is twice a strong as me. WHTA!? Gumball and Darwin Said Shocked REALLY GOKU IS TWICE AS STRONG AS YOU!? ya said Vegeta I hate to admit it but its true. Ya said Goku but Hey Gumball. Yes said Gumball. Do you mind if we can have dinner at your place tonight I mean we have nowhere to go it would be nice Goku Said nicely. Um Sure but ill have ask my mom when we get there but in the mean time you can ride the bus to our stop and we will see Said Gumball. Thanks man said Goku. Ok then said Vegeta we should stop standing around and get on the bus. Ya your right Vegeta its about to leave said Dariwn. Then lets go Said Vegeta.

The four boys got on the bus and Gumball said

Me and Darwin sit in the back so you two will have to find a place to sit and you two will have to sit separate by the looks of it and we will let you know when we are at our stop. Fair enough said Vegeta.

Gumball and Darwin Walked to the back of the bus and Goku and Vegeta went to go find a seat and goku saw an empty space with a antlered peanut Girl sitting there. Goku walked up to her and said hey is the seat taken? No she said kindly you can sit down. Goku sat down next her and said wow your really pretty Goku said kindly. Wow thanks she said blushing but I already have my eyes on someone.

What said Goku I was saying at as a complement im not trying to ask you out or anything I was saying it as friend like way he explained. Oh ok she said that's really flattering thank you. Your welcome said Goku. Im penny said the girl. Im Goku he replied back. They shook hands and penny said I saw that fight between your brother and Tina I didnt know he hand that much physical strength. Ya said Goku thats not even bit of his real strength but Vegeta not my brother hes my friend. Oh said Penny but I have been wondering ever since you first came in this morning what are you? Well said Goku im a saiyan. Oh your a saiyan said Penny. Yup said Goku. Wow she said I heard about saiyans before but I have never met one till now. Ya said Goku I bet your glad that you finally met one right. Yup said Penny but hey whats wrong with Vegeta hes shaking is he ok. Ya he should be... oh uh said Goku

What is it said Penny I think Vegetas mad at something lets listen. Hey vegeta said Sussie WHAT! He said. Look a Plane, look the side walk look a street sign your not looking she said. GRRRRRR said Vegeta. Hey Vegeta said sussie. WHAT SUSSIE WHAT WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME HE yelled. Hi Sussie replied. THATS IT said Vegeta Infuriated IM MOVING TO ANOTHER SEAT! then Vegeta got up and walked back two rows behind Goku and penny. Goku and Penny just looked a eachother and shruged. I swear to God if someone annoys me one more time im going to lose it he said to him self. Man I cant believe it said Tobias who was sittting beside Vegeta. Huh he said. Dude I mean Penny likes Gumball and wont talk to at all but this new kid is here one day and she is talking to him and enjoying it I mean what the Heck Tobais said. Vegeta was about to lose it. Man I cant believe she is Talking to that guy what does he have that I dont Tobias said. All of a suddon Vegeta yelled at the top of his ARE YOU KIDDING ME! he screamed.

after about 15 minutes of Goku and Penny talking to eachother, vegetas Raging, and Gumball and Darwin talking the four got off the Bus and Headed home. So where is your house Said Goku. Its over there Gumball said. They walked up to the porch and opened the door. Hey Mom said Gumball And Darwin. Hey Boys said Nicole how was school today. Good they both said. Um Gumball Darwin said Nicole. Yes Gumball and Darwin said. Who are these two she asked. Oh these are our Friends Goku and Vegeta they are new at school and can they stay for dinner asked Gumball. Well... you see..ok why not she said. Ya Thanks Mom said Gumball and Darwin. Your Welcome Boys she said. Hey Im Goku Goku said and this is my friend Vegeta. Well its nice to meet you two so do you to mind telling me how you guys got to Elmore? Well its a long story said Goku But ill tell you at Dinner he said. So as the time went by Goku and vegeta met anais and Goku said wow she really smart reminds me if this friend I have back Home. Than at dinner time Goku explained how him and vegeta got to Elmore. And thats how me and Vegeta got here said Goku. Ive heard of the Dragonballs said Anais aren't they the magical balls that grant you any wish you want. Yep that's them said Goku. It must have been some trip said Nicole. Ya But its getting late I think we should go said Goku. What said Gumball you cant go didnt you say that you didnt have you anywhere to go. Ya but it should be fine said Goku. Hey mom said Gumball Can Goku and Vegeta Stay here please. Well said Nicole where are they going to sleep she asked. Ill just sleep on the couch I dont mind Said Vegeta. And Goku and Sleep in my Room on the top bunk said Gumball. Well said Nicole alright they can stay but only because they have no where to go. Thanks Mom said Gumball. Your welcome she replied back. Thanks for letting us stay here Said Goku. Your welcome said Nicole. Wait Goku Said Richard. Yes said Goku. Can the Dragonballs really Grant you any wish you want like an all you can buffet said richard. Yup Said Goku Laughing

**AND SO IT LOOKS LIKE GOKU AND VEGETA HAVE MADE SOME NEW FRIENDS ON THEIR JOURNEY AS WELL AS A PLACE TO STAY AT THE WATTERSONS HOW AND WHAT ABOUT GARLIC JR. TALKING ABOUT TURNING THEM INTO KIDS AND SENDING THEM IS JUST A PART OF HIS PLAN STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EXCITING CHATER OF GUMBALL Z AND THANK YOU FOR READING MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON**


	2. Chapter 2: movie night

**HEY GUY SUPERGOGETA14 HERE AND JUST MAKING ONE QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT THANK YOU NEONIMBUS FOR THE ADVICE IT REALLY HELP AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS IT MEANS ALOT NOW HERES CHAPTER 2**

**CHAPTER 2: Movie Night**

Its been a week since Goku and vegeta meet the Wattersoons and now its Friday morning.

_Beep Beep Beep *click ._The alarm clock went off and Goku, Gumball and Darwin woke

up from it.

Yawn Morning Darwin,Goku. Morning Gumball Said Darwin and Goku Simultaneously

So Goku how is your first week in Elmore asked Gumball. Its Going great Goku replied

I have had a great time here so far. Glad to here that and you know what day it is guys said Gumball

ITS FRIDAY the three boys said simultaneously. Ya thank gosh its friday said Darwin.

I hear you buddy said Gumball. Hey guys should we head down stairs to get Breakfast Said Goku

Sure said Gumball and Darwin. As the three boys headed out the bedroom they heard yelling coming

from Down stairs.

NO I WONT TAKE THEM yelled Vegeta. Uh oh said Goku Vegetas at it again

with your Mom. The three rushed down stair to find Vegeta and Nicole arguing. I DONT CARE

WHAT YOU SAY VEGETA NOW TAKE THE VITAMINS Nicole shouted.

NO FORGET IT Vegeta yelled back. THERE SUPPOSE TO MAKE YOU BIG AND

STRONG VEGETA THEIR GOOD FOR YOU NOW TAKE THEM said Nicole infuriated.

I AM A SAIYAN IM ALLREADY STRONG AND POWERFULL SO FORGET IT.

Vegeta shouted. I DONT CARE WHAT YOU ARE OR HOW STRONG YOU ARE

NOW TAKE THEM shouted Nicole. NO shouted Vegeta.

Um Mrs. Watterson ill take some vitamins said Goku. Ok dear here catch said Nicole.

Goku caught them with his right hand and put them in his mouth, chewed and swallowed them.

See Vegeta, Goku took his Vitamins And I didnt even have to ask him said Nicole.

Fine ill take them said Vegeta. Thank you Vegeta said Nicole.

Gumball and Darwin just looked at each other and just shrugged went and joined

Goku and vegeta at the table for breakfast.

**MEANWHILE ON KAMES LOOKOUT...**

So After a week of thinking I Finally decided what to do to take care of Goku and Vegeta

Said Garlic Jr. And This one is going to surprise them for sure HAHAHAHAHA Shouted Garlic Jr.

**MEANWHILE AT THE BUS STOP IN ELMORE... **

Man that breakfast sure was delicious Said Goku. You think every mean time is delicious

chuckled Gumball. Ya im big eater Goku chuckled back. \Hey guys said Penny walking up.

H-hey Penny said Gumball nervously. Hey Gumball she said smiling at him.

Hey Penny whats up said Goku.

Nothing much Penny replied but I have something to ask

you guys later. What is it said Darwin. If its about me Beating the crap out of Tina

again id be more than happy to do so said Vegeta. No its Not that Vegeta said Penny. Its a surprise

she said with smile on her face. Dang it I was really hoping you would want be to take care of

Lizard breath again said Vegeta with disappointment.

ill tell you at school Ok said Penny. Ok said the four boys Simultaneously. Just then the bus came

and and the five got on the bus and headed to the school.

**AFTER THE BUS RIDE TO SCHOOL...**

As the five of them walked in the school Vegeta Looked over and saw Tina and Jamie

arguing about something. Hang on guys said Vegeta I got to see what Lizard breath is trying to do.

Its your Fault I lost that fight Jamie said Tina. Me, what did I do I wasn't even in that fight Tina

said Jamie. Ya but you put me up to said Tina. I DID NOT shouted Jamie. I wasn't the one who threw

his trey on the ground and you know what im glad Vegeta beat you up it servers you right thinking

that when ever something doesn't go your way you blame me. Just then Tina grabed and pushed

Jamie into the lockers. You shouldnt have said that Jamie said Tina. And right when Tina was about

to punch Jamie a Voice said from behind.

You still dont get it do you Lizard breath. Tina

recognized the voice, it was Vegetas. You still think your tough even after you got beat up by me

and its no wonder you lost cause you pick on people smaller the you, you ugly looking buffoon

Said Vegeta. Tina turned around a meditatively looking angry at Vegeta. You better leave her alone

Tina before I beat you up again said Vegeta. Tina turned back around and said this isnt over Jamie.

Then Tina turned around and walked off saying, same goes for you Vegeta.

Hey you ok said Vegeta. Ya im fine said Jamie. Good cause I didn't want their to be a problem

said Vegeta. Wow I didnt know you cared for me that much Jamie said blushing. Ya well I wanted

to make sure ugly got the idea to mess with people her own size said Vegeta. Well thank you

said Jamie. Your welcome now I think I hear kakorot calling me so see ya later said Vegeta.

Ok bye said Jamie smiling. _Ah Vegeta _she said to herself sweetly.

Ok now that im done with that is their something you wanted to tell us penny Said Vegeta.

Oh ya said Penny. Hey Gumball, Goku my dad got this new Big TV and I was having

a movie night tonight and im having friends over and was wondering if you guys would

want to come. Sure we'd love to Gumball said immediately. Ya sound like fun said Goku.

So can me and Vegeta come to Said Darwin a Oh course said Penny I wouldnt have asked

them in front of you if I didnt want you come. Sweet Said Darwin.

So who's all coming said Goku. Well theirs Molly,carmen,teri,carrie and you guys

of course. Awesome but what about leslie said Goku. He has plans unfortunately said Penny

Oh and Goku im going to need you to ride the bus home with me I need talk to you about something

Sure ok said Goku. Ok well see ya later said Penny. Bye Penny said Gumball with hearts in

his eyes.

Vegeta and Darwin headed to Class while Goku was lookng at Gumball with a grin

on his face. You sly Dog Gumball I didnt know you liked Penny said Goku. AH w-who P-Penny

no we A-are just f-friends no I-I mean ah who am I kidding yes I love Penny said Gumball looking

Embarrassed. Hey man it nothing to be embarrassed about she's a vary nice girl and im happy

for you but if you want I can help you make you move on her at her place during the Movie.

Really said Gumball. You'd do that for me. Ya sure anything for a friend said Goku.

Thanks man but how are you going to help me. Well if you get nervous about something ill help you

through it said Goku. Thanks man that means a lot said Gumball. Hey no problem said Goku.

**MEANWHILE AFTER SCHOOL ON THE BUS...**

Well here is my stop Goku you coming said Penny. Ya right Behind you said Goku.

So Goku and Penny got off the bus and walked down the street. So wheres your house I have never

seen it before said Goku. Its over their said Penny pointing at a brown colored house. The two

walked up to the porch and penny opened the door and they both went in.

Hi Mom, Hi Dad Said Penny. Hey Sweetie said . Who's this? Oh this is Goku

hes a friend of mine at school who's going to be joining me and my friends for the movie

night. Said Penny oh well thats nice. said .

Its nice to finally meet you said Goku. Well we are glad we have finally got

to meet you to said . So Penny said . Is this your Guy Your Boyfriend.

Dad said Penny turning red. We are just friends and besides I already have my eye on someone.

Oh ya well who is it said . Penny turned bright red and said ill tell you guys later

me and Goku are going to find something to watch for the Movie night.

Ok you to have fun Said . Goku and Penny went to the living room

where the new Tv was set up. Wow nice TvSaid Goku.

Hey Goku said Penny. Yes Penny said Goku. I need to talk to you about something

she said.

Oh ok said Goku what is it. Well you see said Penny. Penny was turning bright red and

Goku was wondering what she was going to say.

Yes said Goku. Well I really like Gumball and he means a lot to me so ya I have a huge crush on him said Penny. Wow really said Goku.

Ya said Penny looking embarrassed. Cool I didnt know you liked him but its nothing to be

embarrassed about said Goku. Ya your right Goku but im afraid he doesnt like back or even care

for me. Dont worry Penny im sure he cares for you said Goku. But goku knew that Gumball

also has a huge crush on Penny and didn't want to break Gumballs promise that he made to him

to not tell anyone.

So what do you like about Gumball Penny said Goku. Well I like him because

he is himself and doesnt care what anyone else thinks and I think hes pretty cute said Penny trying

not to blush. Ya I myself dont care what other people think but im glad that you like him for him

said Goku. Thanks Goku said Penny.

Now do you want to find a movie to watch for tonight asked Penny. Sure said Goku.

So as Goku and Penny looked for a dvd to watch for 15 min they heard the doorbell ring.

I wonder who that could be said Goku. Lets go see said Penny.

Penny and Goku both walked to the door and Penny answered it.

Hey penny said Teri,Carmen,molly and Carrie simultaneously Hey girls said Penny.

Hey Goku said the group of girls. Hey whats up guys said Goku. We didn't expect to see

you here said Molly. Well im here aren't I said Goku. Ya were glad you can join us Goku but

Penny is anyone else coming besides us Said Teri.

Well as a matter a fact yes there is others besides you Guys Said Penny.

Who the group of girls asked. Well I also Invited Gumball, Darwin and Vegeta. Cool said Carrie.

You mean Vegeta as is the one who beat up Tina said Carmen.

Yep Thats Vegeta said Goku. But dont worry he only beat up Tina cause she was picking on him

and threw his lunch trey on the ground. Oh said the four girls. Ya so as long as you dont make him

mad by messing with or annoying him you should be fine but annoying him is rare unless your

showing off or something but hes a nice guy if you get to know him better said Goku.

Oh ok said Molly. Just the then the doorbell rang again. I bet thats them said Penny. Penny walked to

the door and opened and saw Gumball Darwin and Vegeta on the porch. H-hey Penny said Gumball.

Hey Gumball said Penny with a smile on her face. Come in she said the three boys walked in.

so Vegeta said Molly. Why did you beat up Tina she said? Well imagine someone walked up to you

made fun of the way you look and threw you lunch all over the ground how would that make you

feel said Vegeta. Pretty bad said Molly. Exactly said Vegeta.

Ok guys said Penny While me and Goku where here before you guys came we picked

a movie for tonight and the movie we picked is said Penny. The Dark night rises said Goku.

Cool said Darwin when are we watching it?

Well duh right now said Penny. So as the group went into the living room Goku whispered

to Gumball. Dude go ahead and sit next to Penny on the couch ill sit next to you to help you out

Said Goku. Ok man thanks for helping me out Goku said Gumball. No problem said Goku

now go on sit next to her.

Ok said Gumball. Gumball walked over to the side of the couch where Penny was sitting

and sat down next to her giving her a smile and she smiled back. Then Goku went over and

sat next to Gumball. Can sit next to you Goku said Teri. Sure said Goku.

Then Teri sat next to Goku. And Molly Carmen and Carrie sat on the floor with Darwin and Vegeta

And the Movie began.

Its now the movie is has been going on for 30 mins and Gumball decied to try and hold Pennys

hand. He reached his hand out to grab Pennys then resisted feeling embarrassed. Goku looked

over and saw Gumball resist and whispered Go on dude do be embarrassed said Goku. Ok man

ill try said Gumball. Gumball went for a second attempt at Pennys hand and finally Held her hand

Penny looked over at Gumball and smiled at him and Gumball smiled back. Your doing good man

said Goku.

It was about ¾ into the movie and Penny decide to lay her head against Gumballs shoulder

Gumball started to blush and Goku looked over at gumball and smiled and gave him a thumbs up

Finally the Movie was over and everyone was talking about. Wow what a awesome Movie said Goku

Ya said Darwin it left a cliffhanger at the end though. Well that was my first time seeing it

said Carmen but I cant wait for the next. Ya said Carrie. Gumball and Penny started holding

each other and Gumball said

Hey Penny. Yes Gumball said Penny I really enjoyed the movie night with you said Gumball.

Ya me to said Penny I hope we can do it again soon. Ya said Gumball that would be great.

Then Gumball and Penny leaned in to kiss each other and right when their lips were about to touch

everyone heard a voice.

Hello? Heelloo? Can you Guys hear me said the voice. Gumball and Penny stopped

and looked around. Who said that said Gumball. Oh good you guys can hear me said the voice

alright you love birds break it up for a minute I got to say something said the voice. Everyone

looked over at Gumball and Penny who were still Holding each other and then quickly separated

both looking embarrassed.

Hey I know that Voice said Goku its King Kia. Hey King Kia what ups said Goku.

Im doing good Goku but I see your having a good time with your friends in Elmore

said King Kia. Ya me and Vegeta got here a week ago and we have already made new friends and

are having as amazing time so far. Yes I see said King Kia but Goku something every bad is going

to happen you and all your friends are all in Danger from Garlic Jr. well what is it King kia said

Goku whats he Planing? Well said King Kia...

**AND SO KING KIA HAS WARNDED THEM OF SOMTHING GARLIC JR. HAS PLANED  
WHAT IS GARLIC JR. UP TO, DOES JAMIE HAVE A SECERET CRUSH ON VEGETA,WHAT IS THIS DANGER THAT KING KIA IS WARNING THEM ABOUT STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EXCITNG CHAPTER OF GUMBALL Z PLEASE REVEIW,FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND THANKS FOR READ THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON**


	3. Authors Message

**HEY GUYS SUPERGOGETA14 HERE AND YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING WHY THERE ISNT A NEW CHAPTER OF GUMBALL Z OR THE HEDGEHOG UP YET AND THAT IS BECAUSE MOST OF YOU KNOW ABOUT THE TRAGEDY IN CONNECTICUT AND I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD WAIT TO POST IT DUE TO THIS TRAGEDY AND IT SHOULD BE UP BY NEXT THURSDAY OR FRIDAY SO UNTILL THEN PLEASE CONTINUE TO FOLLOW AND MY PRARERS GO TO THE PEOPLE LOST IN THIS RECENT TRAGEDY THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING **


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Train

**SORRY GUYS ABOUT A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO BUT I THINK EVERYONE INVOLED IN THAT TERRIBLE TRAGEDY IN CONNECTICUT DESERVED SOME RESPECET SO ANYWAY HERES THE STORY AND THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

****

LAST TIME ON GUMBALL Z VEGETA SAVED JAMIE FROM BECOMING A PUNCHING BAG BY TINA, AND PENNY INVITED GUMBALL, GOKU, DARWIN AND VEGETA TO A MOVIE NIGHT AT HER HOUSE, THEN GOKU FIGURED OUT THAT BOTH GUMBALL AND PENNY HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER, AND AFTER THE MOVIE KING KIA CONTACTED THEM AND WARNED THEM ABOUT A DANGER, WHAT IS THAT DANGER FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER OF GUMBALL Z

**CHAPTER 3:**Time to train

"So what is it King Kia what is Garlic Jr. Planning" Asked Goku. "GOKU GRALIC JR. IS PLANING BRING EVERY VILLIAN YOU HAVE FACE FROM FREIZA TO PRESENT DAY BACK TO LIFE" shouted King Kia. "WHAT" shouted everyone except King Kia. "Yes im afraid its true Garlic Jr. is already on his quest for the seven Dragonballs" said King Kia. "

How is that possible" asked molly. The Dragonballs are magical balls that grant any wish you

want and im afraid it is true yes" said Goku. "But what are we supposed to do" said Gumball. We are going to train" said Goku. "Train for what" said Darwin

"Well for the villains of course if you two are wiling to train" said Goku. Gumball and Darwin looked at each other. "Us" said the two boys simultaneously. "Of course we are talking to you imbeciles who

else do you think" said Vegeta.

"Oh well you want to train us" said Gumball. "Ya and you could turn out as powerful as this" said Goku. "ARRRGGHHHHH". Goku shouted at the top of his lungs And all of a sudden his hair turned golden yellow and he started glowing.

Everyone one in the room gasped except Vegeta who wasn't surprised since he has seen him go super saiyan over 100 times. "This is a super saiyan but there are 3 more forms High then this" said Goku.

"T-that's i-incredible" said Penny surprised. "Ya I know Vegeta can go super saiyan as well" said

Goku powering down. "So your saying that we could become as powerful as super saiyan if we

trained hard enough" asked Darwin. "I guess if you trained hard enough its possible" said Vegeta.

"I don't know man it im not sure if we can handle it" said Gumball sounding nervous. Goku went over to Gumball and whispered in his ear. "Hey dude if you train you will have muscles, be stronger and have abs like me it will impress Penny".

Gumballs eyes widened and he started to day dream of him winning over Penny's affection.

"Ok im in" said Gumball immediately. "I don't know, are you sure you guys can handle it" said Penny. Goku walked over to Penny and whispered in her ear.

"you know Penny if Gumball trains with me he will have abs and stronger and muscles" said Goku. Penny blushed. "Oh wow I can imagine that but Gumball protecting me from evil I can see it now"

said Penny with rosy checks. "So we all agree right" said Goku.

"Yep" said Gumball,Darwin and Penny simultaneously. "What about us" said Carrie,Carmen,Molly and Teri simultaneously. "You can watch if you desire" said Vegeta. "Ok" said Teri. A couple minutes later the four boys walked to the door to say goodbye.

"Goodnight Gumball I had a great time with you" said Penny as she kissed Gumball on the cheek.

Gumball turned red. "G-goodnight P-p-penny" said Gumball in a daze. "Goodnight Penny if you want you can stop by tomorrow to watch us train if you want to" said Goku.

"Ok I will" said Penny waving at them. Meanwhile Jamie was walking down the street thinking about Vegeta. "_Man I have never been more love struck in my life I mean no one has ever Stood up for me like that before I dont know if I can tell him how I feel" _Jamie thought. Just then she spotted The four boys walking down the street and spotted Vegeta and ran up to them.

"H-hey Vegeta" she said Walking up. "Jamie what in the blazes are you doing here" said Vegeta. "Oh well I was just out for a walk and a saw you guys walking down the street so I decided to say hi" said Jamie blushing. "Oh Well that's nice of you Jamie" said Goku. "Anyway Vegeta I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow and if you w-would want t-to hang o-out" said Jamie nervously.

Well if you want to we are starting training tomorrow for Gumball and Darwin if you want you can

join us Jamie we could use your help fight Garlic Jr. army of villains" said Vegeta. "Wow r-really

y-you want t-to Hang o-out" said Jamie sounding excited. "Yes of course come by tomorrow around 7:30 and we will get started" said Vegeta.

"O-ok s-s-see you tomorrow" said Jamie happily as she walked home. "_You see Jamie that wasn't so hard now was now that you get to hang out with boy of your dreams ahhhhh tomorrow is going amazing Jamie I cant _wait"she thought to herself.

Gumball gave Vegeta a grin. "Hey Vegeta I think she likes you"said Gumball. "Shut up low class warrior you don't know anything" said Vegeta. "Come on Vegeta its been a couple of years you should look for someone new" said Goku. Its been 8 year since bulma died and Vegeta hasn't shown any sign of looking for someone else.

"At least give her a chance" said Darwin. "Ya man I really think she likes you" said Goku. "Fine

kakarot ill give her a chance but im not sure" said Vegeta. "Oh well we better start heading back

home" said Gumball. "Ya your right but remember guys tomorrow we start training" said Goku.

**THE NEXT MORINING...**

Gumball and Darwin were still asleep and it was 6:50. "WAKE UP MORONS" shouted Vegeta. "AHHHHH" the to screamed and Gumball jumped out of his bed, Darwin jumped out of his fish bowl. "What the heck Vegeta do you know what time it is" said Gumball.

"If you two want to be High class Warriors then you two got to start acting like one" said Vegeta. "Ok you don't have to be so harsh" said Gumball. "Gumball is right Vegeta I mean they aren't growing up in a tough environment like we did but if you guys want to know the training is though" said Goku.

"Well Kakarot you are right about them not growing up in a tough environment, but your also right about the training being tough now are you two still in" said Vegeta. "Yes sir" said Gumball and Darwin saluting Vegeta.

"Now me and Kakarot will be your instructors on training so you better listen good now for us to get you two ready in six months me and Kakarot will be training you to separately but you will be learning the same techniques" said Vegeta. Darwin raised his hand. "*sign* Yes Darwin" said Vegeta.

"Will me and Gumball be switching instructors over time to learn the same techniques" said Darwin. "Wow I was expecting something stupid" said Vegeta. "But that's a good question and your answer is yes now are you two ready to train from real saiyan warriors" said Vegeta.

"YEA" shouted the two boys. "Well ok then lets get started" said Goku. So The four headed down stairs and were stopped by Nicole. "Hey boys whats the rush" said Nicole. "We are going to start training for Evil army of villains that Garlic Jr. is bring back to life in six months" said Darwin. "Well if you guys are going out to play then you need to have some breakfast first" said Nicole.

"Ya your right we do need some food for are stomach guys" said Goku.

**ONE AMAZING BREAKFAST LATER...**

"Now that's was delicious now lets train for Garlic Jr's Army" said Goku. "Ok" said Gumball and Darwin. "Listen boys I like the idea that your having fun but don't you four think you are a bit old to pretend that an army is invading Elmore" said Nicole. "THIS ISNT A GAME THIS IS REAL" shouted Vegeta. "Listen here mister your need to show some more respect for me" said Nicole with anger.

"Im afraid its true Nicole" said King Kia speaking to them telepathicly. Nicole looked around and didn't see anyone who said anything. "Who are you" said Nicole. "I am King Kia I am Goku's mentor and the one who trained him to become as powerful as he is today" said King kia. "Wow but what

your saying is true Garlic Jr the one who transported Goku and Vegeta to Elmore is going to use the DRAGONBLLS THE BRING ALL THE VILLAINS BACK TO LIFE" said Nicole acting scared.

"Yes Nicole im afraid it is true but Goku and Vegeta cant do this alone they need the help of your

boys" said King Kia. "Ok King Kia I believe you" said Nicole. "Nicole turned to Gumball and Darwin. "My two little boys are becoming men" said Nicole Hugging them. "MOM" said Gumball and Darwin looking embarrassed. Nicole let them go.

Ok well you guys better start training its about 7:10 right now and you got a big day ahead of you said Nicole. Just then they heard the doorbell Ring. Gumball went over and answered it, it was Penny. "Hi Gumball" said Penny smiling. "H-hey Penny w-what are you doing here" said Gumball. "Don t you remember Gumball, you and Goku offered me to come by and watch you train so that's why im here" said Penny

"Oh ya that's right Penny would you like to come in" said Gumball. "Id love to" said Penny walking

in. "Ok now lets go to the back yard to start training" said Goku. As the five of them walked to the

back yard Nicole stopped Gumball and whispered to him. "Shes cute Gumball" said Nicole giving giving Gumball a grin. "MOM" said Gumball turning red.

So the Five of them were in the back yard. "So Penny if you want you can sit on the steps and watch" said Goku. Ok said Penny. Penny walked over to the steps and sat down looking interested in what the two saiyans were going to teach her crush and Darwin.

Alright you two We will begin training now and I don't want to hear any of your crap about complaining you two are in Vegetas boot camp now mawhahahahahah"said Vegeta. Gumball and Darwin looked frighten. "VEGETA"said Goku. "Listen guys this training is going to easy and most likely one of the hardest things you guys have ever done but we will go a little easy on you the first day" said Goku.

"Ok thank god" said Gumball. Meanwhile Jamie was walking down the street thinking about the day._ "Wow I cant believe it today I get to hang out with Vegeta the boy of my dreams he has to be the most handsome strongest guy I know besides Goku and today I get to help him train I cant believe he to wanted me to come when I asked him today is going to be the best day of my life" _thought Jamie.

She came up to a blue house. "This must be where they live" said Jamie. She walked up to the porch and knocked on the door.*Knock* Knock* Knock* Nicole opened the door. "Oh hi Jamie is there anything I can help you with you with" said Nicole. "Um Vegeta invited over to hang out" said Jamie.

"Wow really" said Nicole. "Yea" said Jamie smiling. "Sometimes I just don't get that boy first he is complaining now he's invited a girl over but come on in Jamie" said Nicole. "Ok" said Jamie.

Jamie walked in and saw a pink rabbit sleeping on the couch. "Jamie, Vegeta is in the back Yard Training the boys if you need anything you can just ask" said Nicole. "Ok thanks for the offer" said Jamie walking toward the back door. When she entered the backyard she saw Gumball and Darwin Struggling while doing push ups.

"COME ON low class warriors that cant be your best" said Vegeta. *Paint* Vegeta We *Paint* have

done *Paint* Over 100 push ups *Paint* said Gumball. "Well do a another 100 and we will show you some techniques and then we will lift some weights and then more techniques" said Vegeta. "Hey Penny" said Jamie. "Oh...Hey Jamie what are you doing here" said Penny not looking too happy to see Jamie.

"Well I asked Vegeta if he wanted to hang out and he invited me over to help Gumball and Darwin train but I know me and you aren't friends and don't really talk but don't you think we could at least get to know each other better im no longer in Tina's Group and Im sorry if I did anything to hurt you" said Jamie

Penny smiled. "Apology accepted" said Penny shaking Jamie's hand. "Thanks Penny it means a lot to have a second chance I mean Vegeta saved me from Tina Beating me up and"...Jamie Started Blushing.

"I have had a crush on him ever since" said Jamie. "Wow so that's where he went that yesterday morning at school but im happy for you Jamie" said Penny. "Thanks Penny but what are Gumball and Darwin doing" said Jamie.

"Well Goku and Vegeta has just had them do 200 push ups and now their showing them a technique I think" said Penny. "Oh ok" said Jamie. "Ok *Paint*so what*Paint* do we *Paint*get to learn *Paint* first" said Gumball tiredly. "Well since its your first day ill give you guys a minute break no more"

said Vegeta. "It will give your muscles a chance to kick in" said Goku. "What do you mean" said Darwin. "I mean your muscles will show but not till another day or two till it will show any sign of them developing" said Goku

"And when they do I can impress Penny with my muscles" said Gumball. "Ya ok Gumball" said Goku laughing. Vegeta looked over and saw Penny talking to Jamie. "Well if im going to date her might as well talk to her" said Vegeta. "So that's why you like Gumball" said Jamie. "Yep I like him because he is himself and doesn't care what anyone else thinks" said Penny.

"Wow Penny you have a Kind Heart" said Jamie."Thanks" said Penny. "But I have a feeling you like

for something else too, you like him because you think he's cute don't you" said Jamie. Penny blushed. "Well... Ok you caught me that's another reason why I like him" said Penny. "I knew it" said Jamie.

"Hey Jamie" said Vegeta. "Oh h-hey Vegeta w-whats up" said Jamie. "Since I am giving the boys a break I thought we should hang out" said Vegeta. "R-really" said Jamie smiling. "Yes really I thought we should get to know each other better" said Vegeta. Jamie looked at Penny she was giving Jamie a smile and wink then she turned back to Vegeta. "Are y-you asking me out" said Jamie sounding nervously.

"I guess you can say that yes so what do you say" said Vegeta. Jamie immediately Hugged Vegeta tightly. "YES" said Jamie kissing Vegeta on the cheek. "Your welcome, now if you'll excuses me I

have to get back to training two low class warriors into a Higher class warriors like myself"

said Vegeta walking off. Penny gave him a strange look and then turned to Jamie who was in a daze. "What do you see in him" said Penny. "A lot of things Penny, a lot of things" said Jamie starring at Vegeta.

"Alright you two im back, now for this first technique me and kakarot are going to teach you requires both of us we are going to teach you how to Fly" said Vegeta. "WOW really" said Gumball. "Yes really but now we are going to teach you how to control of your energy before you can fly or do ki blast said Goku.

"Sounds boring" said Darwin. "Its not that bad trust me once you learn to control your energy you can learn to do stuff like this" said Goku. "Wait What are you" said Gumball. KAAAMMMEEE. All of a sudden a blue Light appeared in Goku's hand. "Penny whats he doing" said Jamie looking surprised.

"I don't Know I have never seen him do this: said Penny. "HHHHHAAAAMMMMEEEE" shouted

Goku. "No way, we can do this if we continue training" said Gumball. "HHHHAAAA" shouted Goku. The blue light became a beam and hit a tree cause it to explode.

Everyone was shocked. "P-P-Penny did y-y-you see t-that" said Jamie. Y-yes I h-have n-n-never seen t-that before" said Penny. "Holy crap we can do that" said Gumball with excitement. "Only if you two train and learn to control your energy then yes" said Goku. "Sweet" said Gumball and Darwin simultaneously.

"Now to learn to control your energy I need you guys to sit down" said Goku. "Ok" said Gumball. The 2 boys sat down on the ground. "Ok now To control you energy you need to concentrate and focus you energy to where you want your energy to go"said Goku.

"Ok then what" said Darwin. "Ok now pretend your holding a ball and pretend your holding it by its side" said Goku. "Like this" said Gumball. "Yes gumball exactly like that now focus your energy toward your hands it may not work for a while no one usual gets it the first time" said Goku.

"Ok" said the two boys. So the two boys sat their concentrating their energy waiting for something to happen and to Penny and Jamie were still talking. "So how is cheer leading" said Jamie. Its Good I right now I have a chance to become cheer captain and I have been really working hard to earn it" said Penny. "Wow that's cool" said Jamie. "I know im a little nervous though" said Penny. "Well im sure you'll do fine" said Jamie. "Thanks Jamie that means to me" said Penny. "your welcome" said Jamie.

"Hey Goku,Vegeta I think I got it look" said Gumball. The two saiyans looked over and saw a tiny blue light coming from between his hands. "Wow Gumball this is your first day and you have already learned how to control your energy that's amazing" said Goku surprised. "Im just as surprised as you are Goku it just came to me" said Gumball.

"Well it means you become a strong warrior someday" said Vegeta. "I still cant get it" said Darwin sounding disappointed. "Its ok Darwin I mean Gumballs older then you so its just natural" said Goku.

"I guess" said Darwin sounding sad.

"Its ok Darwin we will work on it" said Goku. "Thanks Goku" said Darwin. So as the hours went by Goku and Vegeta showed and taught Gumball and Darwin many techniques like The Kamehameha, Galic Gun,Final Flash,solar Flare and Many more.

Its 7:45 pm and Gumball and Darwin were vary tired. "Man what a work out buddy" said Gumball. "Ya I haven't been this worn out it my entire life" said Darwin. "Same here buddy" said Gumball.

"Hey Gumball I thought you did great today" said Penny. "T-thanks Penny you really think I did

great" said Gumball turning red. "Yes I do I really think your doing an good thing by training to protect the town" said Penny. "Wow thanks, im also doing for it you Penny to protect you as well"

said Gumball.

Penny blushed. "Wow that's...that's vary nice of you no one has ever been so protective

of me besides my dad" said Penny. "Well its was nice watching you train but I got to get home I will

be back tomorrow bye Gumball" said Penny. "Bye Penny I love you" said Gumball.

"What" said Penny. Gumball almost died. "N-nothing" said Gumball looking nervous. "Oh well see you tomorrow" said Penny. "Ok bye Penny" said Gumball. "_Man that was close I got to learn to watch that_"thought Gumball. "Hey Vegeta" said Jamie. "Yes Jamie" said Vegeta. "Its getting Dark out and I was wondering if you could walk me home" said Jamie. "Well I don't know where you live" said

Vegeta. "Well I can show you plus it give us a chance to talk for a while" said Jamie smiling. Vegeta smiled. "Your right, Well Kakarot ill be walking Jamie home ill be back" said Vegeta.

"Ok you two have fun" said Goku. "So Vegeta walked Jamie home and they started talking. So where do you come from Vegeta" said Jamie. "Well my home planet is Planet Vegeta and Im the prince of all saiyans except our planet got blown up by freiza who we will be fighting" said Vegeta. "Im sorry to hear that if I ever met him I beat the living fire out of that loser" said Jamie.

"I know how you feel trust me when we run him again I do the same thing but unless you have

training I don't think you can help" said Vegeta.

"Oh well I hope you get revenge on him" said Jamie. "I wouldn't have it any other way" said Vegeta.

"Well here's my house" said Jamie. "Well it was nice talking to Jamie I had a great time" said Vegeta. "Ya me to and thanks for asking me out" said Jamie blushing. "Your welcome Jamie but I noticed something different about" said Vegeta.

"Really what do think has changed about me" said Jamie. "Well your not stubborn anymore from

when I first met you" said Vegeta. "Oh no im still stubborn and can be mean at times but I have

changed mostly and everyone was on my good side today" said Jamie. "Oh well that's one thing we have in common" said Vegeta. "Ya well I got to go see you tomorrow boyfriend" said Jamie kissing Vegeta on the cheek. "Ok bye Jamie" said Vegeta. Vegeta watched her go inside then flew back toward the house. "_Man I never thought id like Jamie so much I guess Kakarot,the fish and fur ball were right I should give her a chance" _thought Vegeta_. _Vegeta Finally reached the Watterson house and headed inside.

"Dude check it" said Gumball flexing his muscles. "Dude I can tell they have gotten bigger"said Darwin. "Ya I know right Girls dig muscles" said Gumball. "Alright im back" said Vegeta. "So how

was Jamie" said Goku. "Good but I don't want to talk about that I want to talk about you guys training do you like it or hate it" said Vegeta. "Its a bit of a pain but we love it, its fun to learn" said Darwin.

Good because tomorrow we wont go so easy on you now get some rest" said Vegeta. "Yes sir" said Gumball and Darwin. Well these next six months are going to be interesting said Goku. "They sure are Kakarot they sure, they sure are" said Vegeta.

**SO AS ARE HEROES TRAIN FOR GALIC JR'S BIG ARMY OF VILLAINS IT ALSO APPEARS THERE IS LOVE IN THE AIR HOW WELL WILL THE TRAINING GO, WHEN WILL ALL THE VILLAINS BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE ALL OF YOUR ANSWERS ARE COMING UP IN THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF GUMBALL Z**

**WELL THATS THE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I WANT TO THANK NEONIMBUS FOR MAKING A SUGGESSTION ON THIS STORY IT REALLY HELPED ALOT AND YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT HIS STORYS THEY ARE REALLY FUN TO READ, NOW IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS STORY IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY BUT THANKS FOR BAREING WITH ME PLESE RATE, REVIEW, AND FAVORITE AND I SEE YOU GUYS LATER PEICE **


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Train part II

**HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER OF GUMBALL Z I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING.**

**LAST TIME ON GUMBALL Z KING KIA WARNED ARE HEROS ABOUT GARLIC JR'S PLOT TO BRING BACK ALL THE VILLANS FROM FRIEZA TO PRESENT DAY BACK TO LIFE, SO THE TWO SAIYANS DECIDED TO TRAIN THE TWO BOYS AND GET THEM STRONG. ALSO VEGETA HAS FOUND HIMSELF IN A REALATIONSHIP WITH JAMIE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ON GUMBALL Z**

Chapter 5: Time to train Part II

Its been 3 months since Gumball and Darwin's first day of Training and they have improved a lot. Vegata was taking swings at Darwin, and Goku was taking swings at Gumball. "That's Right Fish boy block my attacks" said Vegeta throwing Punching at Darwin. "Ok" said Darwin blocking the fast punches. "Alright Gumball that's it keep it up focus and keep blocking the attacks" said Goku throwing fast punches at gumball. "Ok I finally got it" said Gumball blocking the punches. A lot has changed in 3 months Gumball has gotten a lot stronger and more muscular, same with Dariwn.

"Wow Gumball and Darwin have improved a lot In 3 months" said Penny. "Ya I know I mean they have gotten a lot stronger" said Jamie. "Ya I cant believe Gumball has gotten stronger" said Penny. Meanwhile Nicole was in the living room blocking punches while listening to the four boys conversation through head phones.

**FLASHBACK...**

"Hey vegeta" said Nicole. "Yes what is it" said Vegeta, well I was wondering if I could train with you guys to help" said Nicole. "Forget it this is a mans work not a woman's" said Vegeta. "Now listen here Vegeta im pretty tough so at least give me a chance Vegeta" Said Nicole looking angry. "Forget it I have already made up my mind" said Vegeta walking away.

**FLASHBACK ENDS...**

"So I cant train eh, well ill show him wrong" said Nicole. Just then Nicole heard the doorbell rang. I wonder who that can be, Jamie and Penny are already here" said Nicole. She walked to the door and opened it and saw a blue girl with multicolored hair with a white and green skirt. "Um hi is this where Darwin lives" said The blue girl. "Why yes it is, why" said Nicole. "I just wanted to talk to him, Im Rachel" said The blue girl. "Im Nicole Darwin's mom now their in the back yard training" said Nicole.

"Ok" said Rachel.

"_Man I cant believe Carrie my friend, likes Darwin but maybe its for the best I mean she hasn't had a boyfriend before and I think this is just what she needs to make her really happy, but I mean what am I going to do I liked Darwin before now im not seeing anyone, but if I can make Carrie happy and have a wonderful relationship then that's exactly what im going to do is tell Darwin that she likes him and __make her happy for once Friends come first_" thought Rachel as she walked through the house and to the back yard.

She opened the door and saw Her friend Penny sitting on the stairs with Jamie watching Gumball and Darwin blocking Punches From Two other Boys. "Hi Penny" said Rachel walking up and sitting down beside her friend. "Oh hi Rachel I didn't expect you here" said Penny. "Ya Well I came here just to say something to Darwin" said Rachel. "Ok what is it" said Jamie. Rachel looked around. "Can you keep a secret" said Rachel. "Yes we can" said Penny and Jamie. "Well you see...*whispers*" said Rachel.

"Wow really I had no idea" said Penny. "Ya I came here so I can make her happy" said Rachel. "Oh

well that's good to hear but have you heard about Gumball and Darwin's Training to save the town" said Jamie.

"Yes I have heard a lot of things but what are they doing right now" said Rachel. "Well Goku and Vegeta have been trying to teach them their signature moves for the past week and today I think they are going to master it but now they are working on blocking punches" said Penny. "Oh well those are some fast punches" said Rachel. "Ya I know they have gotten a lot stronger over the past three

months" said Jamie. "Ya I can tell but Jamie whats this I hear about you and Vegeta are you two boyfriend and girlfriend" said Rachel. Jamie blushed. "Well ya what you hear is true I am with Vegeta" said Jamie. "Oh wow that's cool" said Rachel.

"Ok guys you have gotten a lot better at blocking attacks and now I think you know what its time for" said Goku. "What" said the two boys. "Your Ki attacks now Gumball your up show us my signature attack the Kamehameha" said Goku. "Ok" said Gumball. Gumball stepped forward and put his left

foot forward and put his two wrist together near his right foot. "KAAAMMMEEE" shouted Gumball. A blue light started coming from the felines hands. "HHHAAAMMMEEHHHAAA" Shouted Gumball. The blue light turned into a beam hitting a tree nearby causing it to explode. "Yes I did it WAHOO" said Gumball. "Alright Gumball" said Penny cheering on her crush. Rachel was in shock. D-did they j-just do w-what I t-thought they did" said Rachel

"Yep but hey you'll get used to it, its actually really interesting" said Penny. "Ya your right I think this kind of fighting is interesting" said Rachel. "Alright Gumball that was perfect, good job said Goku. "Hehe thanks" said Gumball rubbing the back of his head. "Alright Darwin your up show them my Galick Gun attack" said Vegeta. "Yes sir" said Darwin. Darwin stepped forward and put his left foot forward and put his two wrist together near his right foot. "GALICK GUN" shouted Darwin. A purple light started to glow in Darwin's hands. "FIRE" shouted Darwin. The light turned into a beam and hit

a tree beside the one gumball destroyed, causing it to explode. "Yea I did it" said Darwin. "Alright buddy you did it" said Gumball. "Darwin that was perfect congratulations you have mastered the

Galick gun attack" said Vegeta

"Sweet" said Darwin. "Alright you two, since you guys have been improving a lot and have mastered some techniques quick I thought it would be fare to give you guys a break for a while you have earned it" said Vegeta. "Wow thanks Vegeta" said Darwin walking toward the house. "Hey dont mention it Darwin" said Goku and Vegeta turning back toward him. "So Rachel how do you think they did" said Penny. Well I think they did great but what I..I..I said Rachel. Rachel was staring at goku who was smiling and walking toward the house. "_Wow he's really cute I guess now I have found myself a new love interest and he so strong from what I have witnessed_" thought Rachel. Penny was looking confused at what Rachel was look at then she turned to where she was looking and gave her a grin_._

"Oh Rachel you like Goku don't you" said Penny. Rachel blushed. W-what n-no I d-don't, w-what m-makes y-you t-think that" said Rachel turning red. "Well for one I can tell by your face I have had that look when ever I first met gumball so ya" said Penny. "*sign* Yes I do like him can you girls keep it a secret" said Rachel turning red. "Sure but here he comes you better say something" said Jamie. "Hey guys" said Goku. "Oh H-hi G-goku whats up" said Rachel. "Well I haven't seen you here before but im glad to meet you im Goku" said Goku. "Im Rachel its nice to meet you" said Rachel. "Its nice to meet you to and say your pretty cute" said Goku. Rachel couldn't help but blush. "W-wow thank y-you"

said Rachel.

"Your welcome I couldn't help but complement some who is really beautiful im being honest" said Goku. Rachel turned bright red. "Wow your to kind thank you" said Rachel. "Your welcome I got to

go to talk to Vegeta ill see you later Rachel" said Goku. "Ok bye" said Rachel smiling. "Penny do you really think he likes me" said Rachel. "Im not sure but I think he does" said Penny. Just then Gumball walked up. "Hey P-penny" said Gumball. "Oh hi Gumball I saw you do that one Kamehameha attack that was vary Impressive" said Penny. "Well you know I am getting strong Penny and im still learning more impressive stuff" said Gumball. "Well im glad you are" said Penny. "Thanks Penny" said Gumball.

"Hey Vegeta how do you think they are doing so far" said Goku. "To be honest in think they are doing great Kakarot but Gumball is outstanding I mean its like he is as strong and never give's up like a sayain" said Vegeta. "Ya I have noticed that about Gumball but do you think they are ready for Freiza, Cell, and Buu" said Goku. "Not quite Kakarot we need to teach them a move that requires both of them and is required and not optional" said Vegeta. "Wait are you saying that we are going to teach them" said Goku. "Fusion yes its only way they can defeat villains past Buu and possibly cell" said Vegeta. "Ok so when should we start teaching them" said Goku. "Now" said Vegeta.

"Ok guys come back break time is over" said Vegeta. "Oh ok See you later Penny" said Gumball. Ok bye Gumball" said Penny smiling. "You know Penny sometimes I wonder what you see in him" said Rachel. "That's what I said" said Jamie. "Well I see something in him that I don't think you girls see at all"said Penny. "Alright you two we are going to teach you a new technique today" said Vegeta. Is it optional like the others that you taught" said Gumball. "NO this is required" said Vegeta. "Aw but what is it and what does it do" said Darwin.

"Its called the fusion technique and Its a short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size, In the series, the result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied severalfold over that of the individual fusees, If one character performs the dance wrong, then it will result in an obese or a skinny character who is much weaker than either fusee individually" said Goku. "And since you to are the same size we think you guys should do it" said Vegeta.

"Sweet" said Gumball and Darwin. "Oh and another thing timing on the technique is everything you two have to do it at the exactly the same time you cant even be off at the slightest" said Goku. "Sounds hard" said Darwin. "Well its not easy" said Goku. "Here we will show you how, Vegeta get ready to fuse" said Goku. "Oh ho you guys are in for a big surprise" said Vegeta.(Ok guys now the fusion technique is vary hard to describe in words, its easier to describe in person but its vary hard in words so bear with me and ill describe it the best I can) Goku and vegeta got next to each other and Goku took a good three steps to the right and vegeta took a good three steps to the left and they were 2 meters apart.

"What are they doing" said Jamie. "I dont know" said Penny. "It looks like their trying some sort of move" said Rachel. Goku straighten his arms to the right and Vegeta straighten his arms to the left. "FFUUU" said Goku and Vegeta at the exact same time moving 3 steps and moving their arms over their heads in a 180 degree angle. SSIONNN said Goku and Vegeta at the exact same time make the hand into a fist, putting their arms back in the first position and Goku's right knee over his left leg and Vegetas left knee over his right leg. "HHAA" said Goku and Vegeta at the exact same time Leaning over to each other and connecting their index fingers together.

All of a sudden a huge ball of bright light came from them and then an explosion of light came. "W-whats Happening" said Jamie. "I don't know some sort of technique I think" said Rachel. The light was still blaring bright and Gumball and Darwin were standing there amazed. "Dude this is Awesome" said Gumball. "You just read my mind" said Darwin. The Light finally dimmed out and they group saw a person Who looked like Goku and Vegeta combined.

"How do you like the look" said the person. "Wow cool" said Gumball and Darwin. The voice of the person sounded like goku and vegeta at the same time. "Well now that you see us fused in this form you can just call us Gogeta" said the person. "Wait if their name is Gogeta does that mean im dating Vegeta and Goku at the same time" said Jamie. "HEY I want to date Goku what the heck Jamie" said Rachel sounding upset. "Wait hold up im confused, you want to date Goku and im dating Vegeta but since they just fused wont we have to date half of them" said Jamie. "Well I dont know im just as confused as you are" said Rachel.

"Oh by the way I for got to say the fusion only last 30 mins and you have to wait an hour to fuse again so when your fighting the enemy you got to be quick" said Gogeta. Seems fair enough said Gumball "Listen Jamie your already dating Vegeta so why do you think you can date Goku too" said Rachel angerly. "Im not I don't want to date both of them just Vegeta" said Jamie angerly. "Girls enough they just said that the fusion wares off after 30 min so chill out geez" said Penny. Jamie and Rachel both looked at each other looking embarrassed. "Oh ya that's right we forgot he said it" said Rachel. "Ya we just were talking about something else" said Jamie.

"Ya right you girls just need to chill out and relax he just said it by the way he didn't mention it before" said Penny. "Ya we do need to chill a little" said Rachel. "Ya we really do" said Jamie. "So in about 30 min this fusion will wear out now when we defuse we will teach you" said Gogeta. How come you

cant teach us now" said Gumball. "I suppose we can but you know the steps right" said Gogeta. "Well ya we saw you do it" said Gumball. "What ever you don't know it completely now get beside each other two meters apart" said Gogeta. "Man he has that Vegeta side of him" said Darwin. "Ok now that you two are two meters apart bend your knees and take three steps side ways while moving your arms 180 degrees like we did and say and say FFUUU" said Gogeta.

"Ok like this" said Gumball and Darwin moving the way Gogeta told them. "Yes except Gumball put your arms out like we did to your right and Darwin to your left and remember to keep them straight" said Gogeta. "Ok now this is the important part move your arms back where they were except this

time instead of a flat hand make it into a fist and Gumball put left leg over your right knee and Darwin put your right knee over you left like we did and say SSIONN" said Gogeta. "So like this right" said

Gumball. "Yes except you have to be exactly on you cant be of the slightest off" said Gogeta.

"Ok now Bend you two bend your body toward each other and touch with both of your index fingers not the side but the tip of you index finger and Say HHAA" said Gogeta. "So like this right" said Gumball. Yes exactly now put all the actions together give it an attempt but don't power up to the same power level or your do the real thing just practice for now" said Gogeta. "Ok" said Gumball and Darwin.

Gumball and Darwin got next to each other 2 meters apart, Gumball straightened his arms to the right and Darwin straighten his to the left. "FFUUU" said Gumball and Darwin at the exact same time moving their arms a little unevenly 180 degrees over their heads. "SSION" said Gumball and Darwin at the exact same time make the hand into a fist, putting their arms back in the first position and Gumballs right knee over his left leg and Darwin's left knee over his right leg off a little. "HHAA" said Gumball and Darwin at the exact same time Leaning over to each other and connecting their index fingers together unevenly. "Wahhh" said Darwin tripping and falling on the ground.

Gumball face palmed. "Pathetic you cant trip during fusion now come on lets try it some more then we will do some more techniques then fusion again" said Gogeta. "I like them better when they weren't fused together he has to much Vegeta in him" said Darwin. "Well this will probably be the only time

that they fuse when they aren't fighting but trust me buddy we will get it" said Gumball. So I couple of hours went by it was almost dark and the boys were still training.

"You know its getting a little cold out why don't we go inside and watch" said Penny. "Sure" said Rachel and Jamie. "So the girls went inside and found Nicole doing one handed push ups In the living room. They looked out the window and saw Gumball,Darwin,Goku and Vegeta doing the exact same thing. "Um Mrs. Watterson what are you doing" said Penny. Nicole turned and found the three girls standing the she didn't know what to say. "Um I-I just D-decided to W-work out" said Nicole nervously. "Mrs. Watterson your doing the exact same thing that the boys are doing and you have what it looks like a head set that is used for spying equipment" said Penny.

Nicole knew she was busted and decided to confess. "Ok you caught me I am secretly training behind Vegetas back even thought he doesn't want me to" said Nicole. "Wow really" said Jamie. "Yes really

he said fighting was mans work and no place for a woman but if you guys want you can train too" said Nicole. "Well I think we should prove my boyfriend wrong after all I am one of the toughest girls in school what do you guys say" said Jamie. "Well helping the boys and saving Elmore does sound like

fun, im in" said Penny. "Ya and ill get to fight along side Goku" said Rachel day dreaming.

Nicole gave Rachel a look. "Whats up with her" said Nicole. "She has a crush on Goku" said Jamie. "HEY" shouted Rachel turning bright red. "What its the truth" said Jamie. Nicole smiled. "Its ok Rachel but what do you say, you in" said Nicole. "Heck ya" said Rachel." Alright now here's the plan

we can only practice about 3-4 hours a day 4 and a half if we are lucky we don't want to draw

suspicion" said Nicole. "Ya your right sounds good" said Jamie.

So an hour went by and the boys came back inside. "Now that was a awesome day of training" said Gumball. "Ya my favorite part was the fusion dance" said Darwin. "Ya mine to" said Gumball. "Man its getting really late I should get going but Gumball would you mined walking me home" said Penny. "S-sure no p-problem Penny lets go" said Gumball. "Hey Vegeta could you mind walking me home

to" said Jamie. "You know why don't I just fly you home" said Vegeta. "Really that sounds great lets go" said Jamie. So Vegeta and Jamie went out the door and took off flying. The only ones left were Darwin,Goku and Rachel, and Nicole looked over at Rachel. "So how have things been Rachel" said Goku. "O-oh they have been great I had a good time watching you guys" said Rachel. Well that's good to hear" said Goku. Rachel suddenly started to blush. "H-hey G-goku" said Rachel. "Ya Rachel" said Goku.

"I w-was wondering if y-you would want to walk me home" said Rachel. Goku looked a little

surprised but then smiled. "Sure id love to but I can better then that" said Goku. "What do you mean said Rachel. "Instant transmission its a technique that I can use to teleport to any place as long as I can lock on to someones energy" said Goku. "Wow that's cool"said Rachel. "Ya I know are you ready and your Tobias sister right" said Goku. "Ya" said Rachel. "Ok then lets go" said Goku. "Goku grabbed Rachel's hand making her blush and he put his index and middle fingers together on his forehead and with a flash the teleported. Next thing Rachel knew they were in her room. "Hey how did you know where my room was" said Rachel. "I didn't I just locked on to Tobias's energy and it brought us here" said Goku. they turned around and saw Tobias. "Uh hehe hey guys" said Tobias looking nervous. "TOBIAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOOM" shouted Rachel. "N-nothing R-Rachel" said Tobias. "DONT GIVE ME THAT CRAP I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOUR DOING YOUR GOING THROUGH MY STUFF NOW GET OUT YOU TWERP" shouted Rachel.

Tobias rushed out of Rachel's room Goku was standing their looking surprised. "_Man she reminds me a lot of chi chi to bad she died a while back but Rachel seems nice to_"thought Goku. "sorry you had to hear that" said Rachel. "Its ok but it was nice taking you home" said Goku. "Well thanks a lot goku I really appreciate it" said Rachel. "Your welcome bye" said Goku putting his two fingers on his forehead and teleporting away. "Bye" said Rachel. Rachel went to her bed and got a book under the mattress with a pencil and sat on her bed.

"_Dear Diary, Today I thought I was going to tell Darwin about how Carrie feels about him but I deiced to let their relationship grow naturally, Instead I meet the most amazing guy ever his name is Goku and he is cute,strong and Vary nice to everyone hes never mean or at least has a good way of not letting anger get to him but I really like him and he even teleported me home or instant transmission is what he calls it. I was hoping for a nice romantic walk but I have never teleported before so it was pretty cool and I going to start training tomorrow with Mrs. Watterson to help Goku and the boys fight the villains that are invading Elmore. Its going to be to tough but I can handle it I really look forward to tomorrow_" thought rachel writing it down in her book.

Goku was back at the Wattersons scarfing down dinner. "This is delcious" said Goku. Everyone was staring at Goku who was scaring down food plate by plate. "So Goku who exactly are we facing villain wise" said Darwin. "Well we will show you we prepared flash cards" said Goku with a mouth full of food. "Vegeta show them" said Goku. "Alright you two get ready for these guys aren't weak they are vary powerful" said Vegeta. "Ok we understand" said Gumball. "And after this we train in morning

like always" said Vegeta.

**MEANWHILE ON KAMES LOOK OUT...**

"I have Finally collected all seven Dragonballs but its a Darn shame I cant use them until another 3 months but no matter Once I make the wish on the dragon their all going to die HAHAHAHAHAHA" said Garlick Jr.

**WELL THATS THE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE ITS PLEASE REVEIW AND IF YOU HAVE SUGGESSTIONS THEN I AM MORE THEN WEKCOME TO HEAR THEM BUT ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME PEICE.**


	6. Chapter 6: Frieza Strikes

**HEY GUYS HERE IS THE FIRST BATTLE CHAPTER OF GUMBALL Z I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I HAD A LITTLE TROUBLE WRITING THIS CHAPTER BUT I DID MY BEST SO PLEASE REVEIW ALSO I CHANGED THE RATING TO T DUE TO THE VOILENCE IN THIS CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR READING.**

**LAST TIME ON GUMBALL Z THREE MONTHS INTO TRAINING HAS IMPROVED THE TWO YOUNG WARROIRS AND THEY MASTERED THE KI MOVES ALSO VEGETA AND GOKU THOUGHT THEM FUSION, GUMBALLS MOM AGREED TO TRAIN THE GIRLS. AND ITS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT FOR RACHEL WHAT WILL HAPPEN FIND OUT NOW ON GUMBALL Z.**

Chapter 6: Frieza Strikes

Its been another three months and a total of six months has passed since King Kia warned our heroes about Garlic Jr's plot. That and a lot has happened in three months Vegeta Finally caught on after a couple of weeks at what the girls were doing but Goku convinced him to let them keep training. Penny didn't really have time to train much due to cheer leading practice but she still trained enough to be able to fly and use ki blasts, Rachel trained to but Jamie trained the most or made most progress and is about as powerful as Nicole, who has almost surpassed Vegeta which has terrified him due to him being disrespectful to Nicole. As for Rachel she has been training but she still hasn't told Goku how she feels. Gumball and Darwin did learn fusion and they have changed a lot too. Gumball was muscular then before and has made his own Ki move called Tron Legacy and Darwin was more

muscular to but still hasn't came up with an idea for an attack yet.

**MEAN WHILE ON KAMES LOOK OUT...**

"Rise Shenron rise up and Grant me my wish" said Garlic Jr. All of a sudden the sky went dark and

the Dragonballs started flashing then a Giant dragon popped out. "I am the eternal dragon I will grant you two wish's of your desire" said Shenron. "Shenron Bring back every major Villain Goku and

Vegeta have faced back to life" said Garlic Jr. Shenron's eyes started to glow red and and then they stopped. "Your wish has been grant now your second wish" said Shenron. "Now Shenron bring them here" said Garlic Jr. Shenron's eyes started to glow then all of a sudden all of the villains appeared on the look out and Shrenon's eyes stopped Glowing. "Your wish has been granted said Shenron. The dragon disappeared and the Dragonballs flew up in the sky and dispersed.

"What the where are we"said a bug looking creature. "I don't know we seem to be on earth" said a white and purple alien. "Well its nice of you to join me now I bet you are all wondering how you are here well its simple I brought you back to life" said Garlic Jr. "Well you decided to bring me lord Frizea, Cell, Andriod 17, Buu, Broly, Bojack, Baby and Omega back to life"said the white and purple alien. "Well lets introduce are selves im Cell and that's Buu and Android 17" said the bug looking creature pointing at the pink looking creature and the Human looking Android. "Im Baby leader of the Tuffles and that's Omega, Broly and Bojack" said the blue looking creature pointing at a dragon looking person, another sayain and a space pirate.

"Well its nice to meet you all so you all know Goku and Vegeta the ones that killed you" said Garlic Jr.

"Yes" said The group of villains. "Well I turned them into kids and they are in Elmore right now and who would want to do the honors of attacking them first" said Garlic Jr. "Ill have a go I have a score to settle with Goku and his friends" said Freiza. "Well you better head there now if you want to get them but do you know where Elmore is" said Garlic Jr. "I learned how to sense power levels in hell when I was dead" said Frieza flying off toward Elmore.

**MEANWHILE ON THE BUS TO SCHOOL...**

"Ok guys its been six months since king kia warned us and I think Gumball and Darwin are ready" said Goku. "Are you sure Goku" said Rachel." Rachel im 100% sure they have to be the fastest learners I have ever trained" said Goku "Well what do we do know that six months has past" said Penny. "We train and wait Penny" said Goku. Vegeta was in the back of the bus going over flash cards with Gumball and Darwin. "Alright who is this" said Vegeta holding up a card that had the bug looking creature Cell on it. "Cell" said Gumball and Darwin simultaneously. "Oh ya what about this guy"said Vegeta holding up another card. "Majin Buu" said Gumball and Darwin. "Good that's all of the Villains now we wait for them to strike" said Vegeta.

So the everyone got off the bus and the four boys headed to gym class. "Hey Goku" said Gumball. "Yes Gumball" said Goku. "When do you think the villains will attack us" said Gumball. "I don't know Gumball all we have to do is train and wait" said Goku. "I wouldn't worry Gumball with The prince of all sayains on our side im sure we will be fine" said Vegea. So the four boys continued to head to the gym for gym class. Its been an hour and Frieza has Finally arrived in Elmore. "Now where are those stupid sayains and their friends" said Frieza. Frieza Spotted the school play ground and descended to it. "Hmm I sense them coming from inside that building" said Frieza.

"Hey loser" said Tina walking up to Frieza. "Listen here bud I don't like the way your looking me so why don't you give me your lunch money and move along" said Tina. Frieza gave Tina a dirty smile. Penny who was also on the play ground practicing cheer leading heard Tina yelling at someone and turned over to see that it was Frieza. "No Tina Don't" said Penny. Back in the gym it was Vegeta just got done climbing the rope. "Oh yes the prince of all sayains has done it again ha ha ha" said Vegeta. "Man that was a lot hard before you trained us, now its child's play" said Gumball. "Man this day cant possibly go bad" said Darwin.

Just then Tina came flying through the gym wall and hit the other end of the Gym. "WHAT THE WHAT" shouted Gumball. Then they heard a scream. "*Scream* Let me go" said a voice. "That sounded like Penny" said Goku. The four boys rushed outside to find Frieza in the air with one arm holding penny trying to break free. "F-F-FRIEZA!" screamed Darwin. "Well you certain have done your homework on me now haven't you" said Frieza. "We meet once Again Goku and Vegeta its been awhile" said Frieza. All of a sudden Rachel and Jamie came running toward the four boys. "What Happened here" said Rachel. "Frieza happened Look" said Vegeta. "MAWHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Frieza.

"Put her down Frieza" said Goku. "Oh and Why should I" said Frieza. "You better put her down right now or else" said Gumball. "Well if you say so" said Frieza. Frieza through Penny toward the group "Help me I cant stop" said Penny. Gumball jumped up caught Penny and brought her down safely. "Wow Gumball thanks for saving me that was vary brave of you" said Penny kissing Gumball on the cheek. Gumball turned bright Red. "Ah i-its was n-nothing" said Gumball. "Penny what happened" said Goku. "Well I was practicing cheer leading with girls and Freiza came out of no where and Tina started talking smack at him, he punched Tina through the wall and noticed I was watching and flew over, grabbed me and went back into the air he would have flew off if it wasn't for you guys" said Penny. "Wow what a loser" said Jamie.

Frieza was starting to get angry. "Well you've really done it now haven't you" said Frieza. "have put

up with you and your comments for the last time" said Frieza. "Tell me you worthless pieces of trash are you ready to face the consequences" said Frieza. Everyone was frighten by Frieza except Goku and Vegeta who just gave him an angry look. Frieza descended down the ground slowly and then landed. "I wont let what happened on Namic happen here it was a most unforeseen result but it is no matter" said Frieza. "Because you'll pay" said Frieza furiously . Everyone was even more frighten by Frieza. "Gumball im scared" said Penny holding Gumball. "Dont worry Penny ill protect you" said Gumball. "YOU FOOLISH INSECTS ARE GOING TO PERISH I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT DONT BOTHER TRYING TO ESCAPE YOUR GOING TO DIE!" yelled Frieza.

**MEANWHILE AT THE RAINBOW FACTORY...**

"Oh my god my mother senses are tingling somethings wrong and I sense I high power level" said Nicole. Nicole looked over to see the some of the other employees gathering in front of a TV. Nicole walked over to the Employees gathering around the TV. "Whats going on" said Nicole. "Something major happened on the other side of town they are about to tell on the news what happened" said A

frog woman. Just then the news came on. "Good afternoon I'm Sarah Montana, Breaking news moments ago at Elmore Jr. High a Weird Alien like creature who goes by from we have been told Frieza Has attacked the school and is confronting 7 students, here is an aerial view of the scene" said the lady reporter.

Nicole saw that it was her boys along with Jamie,Penny and Rachel. "_Oh no frieza, He has finally come to Elmore, Garlic Jr. must have used the Dragonballs_" Thought Nicole. "We Go live to president

Rock Obama about the situation" said the lady reporter. "We will not negotiate with Alien terrorist uh we are doing all we can uh we are sending the national guard to take care of this matter" said Rock Obama. Nicole ran over to her boss. "Sir can I please go My kids are in Danger" said Nicole. "what how are they" said the cloud man. "Sir the school where your daughter and my sons go to is under attack just look on the news" said Nicole. The cloud man looked over at the television and his eyes widen. "Ok Nicole you can go but just make sure my daughter is ok too" said the could man. "I will

make sure of it sir" said Nicole running off. Nicole finally reached the parking lot and zoomed off into the sky. "Alright Frieza you messed with the wrong mother" said Nicole.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT SCHOOL...**

"So which one of you pieces of trash is going to fight me first" said Frieza. "I will" said Gumball stepping forward. "Well I guess the peanut girls boyfriend is going to try to hurt me" said Frieza. Gumball turned bright red. Oh y-ya well I-I heard T-that Goku k-kicked your butt back on Namic" said Gumball. "OH your going to pay for that fur ball" said Frieza. "Id like to see you try" said Gumball. Frieza just stood there in anger. "_I wont let you hurt Penny I will do anything to protect her, your going __to pay for what you have done so far_" thought Gumball. Gumball charged at Frieza. "Take this" said Gumball punching Frieza. Frieza blocked the punch and the two started to go at it throwing punches so fast you could barely see them then they flew into the sky continuing the fight.

"Goku will Gumball be ok" said Penny. "He'll be fine he can take on Frieza himself I know he can but if something happens we can step in" said Goku. "Ok im just worried about him" said Penny. "Im sure he will be fine Penny don't worry about him" said Rachel. "*Sign* ok" said Penny. Frieza Punched Gumball in the face forcing Gumball back,Gumball recovered and Punched Frieza In the stomach Hard knocking the wind out of him. "*Cough*Well you certainly know your attacks don't you fur ball" said Frieza. "To be honest this is the first time I have been in a major fight really" said Gumball. "What" said Frieza. "Ya its true but I did get into I fight with Tina one " said Gumball. "Did you win" said Frieza. "No I didn't that T-rex was to though" said Gumball.

"But I took her out in one punch how did you lose" said Frieza. "It was before I met Goku and

Trained" said Gumball. "Oh, But you have made a fool of me for the last time" said Frieza. "Frieza took both of his hands and slammed them on gumball making him soar to the ground. "AHHHH" screamed Gumball. "Gumball no" said Penny. Gumball crashed into a House. "HAHAHAHA that stupid cat let his guard down HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Frieza. "That's it" said Penny stepping forward. "Penny what are you doing" said Goku. "Im Going to teach Frieza not to mess with Me or Gumball" said Penny furiously . Penny put her left foot forward and put her two wrist together near her right knee.

"This for hurting Gumball" said Penny. "KKKAAAMMMEEE" shouted Penny. a blue light started to form in penny's hands. "Penny Don't" said Goku."HHHAAAMMMEEE" shouted Penny. "No way I thought she wasn't this powerful" Said Vegeta "HHHHHAAAAAA" shouted Penny. The light turned into a beam Heading toward Frieza. HA HA HA HA I cant wait to see the look on his f-ARGH" shouted frieza in pain. The kamehameha hit Frieza causing him to fall and slam hard on the ground. "Hm, well I hope he learned his lesson" said Penny. Everone was in shock including Goku and Vegeta. "P-p-penny How d-did you do t-t-that I didn't t-think you were that p-powerful" said Goku. "Y-ya how did you g-get t-that powerful" said Vegeta.

"Well you see when I had to leave to go to cheer practice I simply trained their during my free time which we had quite a bit plus I was getting exercise by cheer leading you know" said Penny. "No wonder I thought you weren't as powerful as the rest of us" said Jamie. "Well Jamie im just as powerful as you" said Penny". Well I guess Cheer leading can help training wise" said Goku. "Wait if Penny is as power as me and im almost close to powerful as Nicole then I can take on this loser" said Jamie. "Why don't we go together against Frieza Jamie" said Vegeta. Jamie blushed. "Ok" said Jamie.

Gumball who was on the rubble of the part of the house that he smashed into sat up. "Man who ever fired the Kamehameha thank you" said Gumball. "GUMBALL WATTERSON" Yelled An oldish voice from behind. Gumball looked behind to find his granny Jojo standing there looking angry. "Oh hey Granny Jojo what are you doing here" said Gumball. "What am I doing here? I live here and you crashed threw a part of my house" said Granny Jojo Angerly. "Sorry Granny Jojo I didn't mean to, you see im batting an evil alien overlord and he kinda caught me off guard" said Gumball pointing at Frieza who was still on the ground struggling from Penny's Attack.

"Its ok Blue one and I already know I have been watching it on the news they have been filming your fight with that Alien" said Granny Jojo. "Oh ok well see you later" said Gumball Flying Off. Gumball started to fly back toward the school playground when he saw the group flying toward him. "Gumball" said Penny Flying over to him. "Are you ok" said Penny. "Ya a few brushes and cuts but ill be fine" said Gumball. Penny admittedly hugged Gumball. "Don't scare me like that I thought you got hurt real badly" said Penny. "Penny you know I have gotten a lot stronger" said Gumball. "Oh ya" said Penny blushing while releasing the hug. "By the way who hit Frieza with that Kamehameha" said Gumball. "It was me" said Penny. "Really" said Gumball. "Ya and if your wondering how I got that powerful when I had to leave to go to cheer practice when we were training I simply trained their during my

free time I had quite a bit plus I was getting exercise by cheer leading" said Penny.

"Oh that explains a lot" said Gumball. "Ya" said Penny. The two gazed into each others eyes and leaned in for a kiss and right when they were about to. "GUYS LOOK OUT" shouted Rachel. They group quickly moved out of the way as a dark pink ki beam nearly missed them. Gumball looked behind him and saw Frieza charging at him. "Take this fur ball" said Frieza throwing a punch at Gumball. Gumball blocked the punch and the two continued to go at it. "Guys back up we don't want to get injured" said Goku.

So the group flew down to the side walk and watched as Gumball and Freiza dueled it out. They kept attacking each other with punches and ki blast for five minutes when. "Ok time out" said Gumball. Frieza stopped. "Time out TIME OUT, THERE ARE NO TIME OUTS" shouted Frieza. "Come on at least hear me out "said Gumball. "Fine what is it" said Frieza. "I think we should give someone else a chance to fight you" said Gumball. "Are you backing down, Are you scared of me" laughed Frieza. "No you don't scare me I just think we should give someone else a turn to" said Gumball. "Alright fine pick anyone to fight me anyone" said Frieza.

"What are they doing Goku" asked Rachel. "I think one of us is going to be fighting Frieza next" said Goku.

**MEANWHILE ON KAMES LOOK OUT...**

The villains were watching the fight on a crystal ball. "Why did they stop"said Baby. "The fur ball is probably switching out with someone" said Android 17. "Your right I think he's planning to switch out with either Vegeta or that fish and possibly Goku" said Cell. "If you ask me I don't Frieza even has a chance" said Garlic Jr. "I think your right If there is any chance of us Winning it would probably be

one of us not Frieza" said Omega. "Your right but lets watch this fight" said Garlic Jr.

**BACK IN ELMORE...**

"Well im waiting who do you choose" said Frieza. "Um" Gumball looking at everyone. "_Aw man who im going to choose I cant choose Penny she'll think im a jerk for doing it, hmmm maybe Vegeta and Jamie want to have a go_"Thought Gumball. "Ill have a go Gumball" said A female voice coming from behind. Gumball and Frieza looked Back to find Nicole behind them. "So we finally meet Frieza" said Nicole. "What the, Who is this" said Frieza. "Why im his mom Nicole Watterson" said Nicole. HA HAHAHAHAHA Your going to send your mom out to replace you HAHAHAHAHA what a wimp" laughed Frieza. Frieza just kept on laughing and Laughing. "Don t worry honey ill take care of him why dont you take a break" said Nicole.

"Ok thanks mom" said Gumball flying back toward the group. Frieza was still laughing, Nicole charged at Frieza punching him in the stomach cause him to cough up blood. "Take this you punk" said Niocle punching Frieza rapidly. Nicole was beating the fire out of Frieza then she took both of her hands and hit him to the ground causing him to go through the concrete a little. "On second thought you kids have fun this guys isn't a challenge to me ill be at work kids Bye" said Nicole flying back to the Rainbow. "Bye Mom" said Gumball and Darwin.

"Well I guess we are up Jamie" said Vegeta. Frieza got up and flew back into the sky. "Alright who's next" said Frieza with cuts and brushes all over his body. "We are" said Vegeta and Jamie flying up toward Frieza. "That's right Frieza prepare for a beating by the prince of all sayains" said Vegeta. "And the Princess of all sayains" said Jamie. Vegeta gave Jamie a look. "What its kinda catchy I learned from the best" said Jamie. "Wait are you two" said Frieza. "That's right Frieza im his girlfriend" said Jamie. Frieza looked over at Jamie then Vegeta then back To Jamie. "Shes your girlfriend" said Frieza. "Ya what about it" said Vegeta.

"Well Vegeta you can do way better" said Frieza with a dirty smile. Jamie instantly became infuriated with rage. "WHAT DID YOU SAY" shouted Jamie furiously. "You heard me you lame excuses for a hybrid" said Frieza. Jamie instantly charged at Frieza and punched him right in the face as hard as she could. She continued her attacks against Frieza and just kept punching in the face as hard as she could for like 5 minutes straight. "Take this" said Jamie slamming her hands on Frieza. Frieza soared the ground and hit the ground with a hard slam. But Jamie wasn't done their she flew to the ground and punched him right in the face as she landed.

Vegeta was just watching and laughing at Frieza getting hurt by Jamie. Jamie just kept pounding away at Frieza and wouldn't stop too, she was owning him like the Hulk did to Loki in the Avengers. "Man he made Jamie snap all right" said Rachel. "Ya I think this fight is over once shes done with him" said Darwin. Jamie continuously kept pounding away at Frieza and blood started come his face after every attack. Jamie just wouldn't quite she was still vary infuriated by Frieza making that comment about her and Vegeta's relationship. Vegeta descended to the ground and continued to watch Jamie beating up Frieza. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU FRIEZA" shouted Jamie still continuing the attacks on Frieza.

Jamie The grabed his leg and threw him in the air. "Vegeta help with this next attack" said Jamie. "Alright I think I know what your planning" said Vegeta. The Two both put their left leg forward and the two wrist together near their right knee. "SEE YOU IN HELL FRIEZA" shouted Jamie. "Super Galick GUN" shouted Vegeta and Jamie as Two Huge purple beams came from both of their hands and headed toward Frieza. Both attacks hit Frieza causing a huge explosion.

**BACK AT KAMES LOOK OUT...**

"Oh my they killed Frieza I cant sense his energy anymore" said Cell

**BACK IN ELMORE...**

"Wow Jamie t-that was amazing" said Vegeta. "Ya but sorry you had to see that I just really took offense to that im sorry if I scared you there" said Jamie. "Scare me HA that was amazing, you helped me kill the guy that blew up my home planet im not even the slightest of scared your did excellent" said Vegeta giving Jamie a thumbs up. Jamie blushed. She ran over to Vegeta and kissed him. "Thanks for Training me Prince of all sayains" said Jamie. "And thank you for being a great student Princess of all sayains" said Vegeta. Jamie blushed and gave Vegeta a big huge. "Goku did they do it" said Gumball. "Yes they did it I can no longer sense Frieza energy' said Goku.

Everone cheered and all the students from the school who came out of hiding started to crowd around the Group of Heroes and cheered them for their victory. "Great job guys" said Teri. "Ya You sure showed him" said Banana Joe. Penny grabbed gumball and kissed him on the cheek. Gumball turned bright red. "Thats for risking your life to save me and everyone else" said Penny. Tobias who was standing it the crowd saw Penny kiss gumball and the cheek and became jealous. "Pfft what ever these guys a total loser" said Tobias.

**BACK ON KAMES LOOK OUT...**

"Ah Man hes really dead" said Baby. "Yes but it wont be that way for long we will get them" said Android 17. Cell how ever wasn't focusing on the Heroes or the crowd he was focusing on Tobias. "_Interesting this kid could be of use to us since he hates them maybe if we trained him, That's it we train him and get him to fight Goku, Vegeta and those two Powerful kids called Gumball and Darwin_" thought Cell. "Well im going to Elmore" said Cell. "What! are you crazy don't" said Garlic Jr. "Ya Cell if you go their they'll destroy you the whole group will gang up on you" said Omega. "Im not going there to fight im going there to take care of some business" said Cell. "What do you mean" said Broly. "I mean I think we found ourselves a new member to the team ill be back later" said Cell putting his index and middle finger to his forehead. "Don't be seen or they will attack you" said Bojack. "Ill make sure of it" said Cell teleporting away.

**HOURS LATER AT THE WATTERSONS...**

It was now Dark and our heroes are at the Wattersons celebrating, Gumball was on the couch and Penny walked over to him. "Hey Gumball can I sit next to you" said Penny. "S-sure Penny" said Gumball. Penny sat next to Gumball. "You know I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from getting hurt when Frieza threw me today" said Penny. "Well I don't want anyone to hurt you" said Gumball. Penny blushed. "But thank you for saving me Penny" said Gumball. "Oh your welcome anytime" said Penny. "Hey Guys" said Goku. Gumball and Penny looked over at Goku who was Dancing with Rachel. "Come dance with us guys it really Fun ha ha" said Goku. Gumball and Penny walked over and Joined Rachel and Goku.

Meanwhile Tobias was walking around town on the side walk. "Man I cant believe Penny likes Gumball over me, Shes even hanging out with those losers Goku and Vegeta" said Tobias. "That and My sister likes Goku I mean are you kidding me hes a weird" said Tobias. "But what I cant Get over is why Penny likes Gumball over the me WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DONT WHY DOES SHE LIKE HIM" shouted Tobias. "Probably because He was protecting her and standing up unlike you and because he doesn't talk bad or act rude to you like you do to him and other people" said a voice.

Tobias looked around. "Who said that said Tobias, "I did" said Cell stepping from out of the shadows of the night into the light of the lamp post.

"W-w-who are y-you" said Tobias in a frightened tone. "I am Cell and I am just one of the many who are going to face Goku, Vegeta and that Kid you call Gumball" said Cell. Tobias Tried to run but was caught by Cell. "HELP HES GOING TO HURT ME" shouted Tobias. "Shut up im not going to hurt you" said Cell. Tobais stopped Struggling. "Your not" said Tobias. "I didn't come here to hurt you I came here to make a deal with you" said Cell. "Ok what is it" said Tobias. "You like this peanut girl right and want to get rid of Gumball" said Cell. "Oh yes ill do anything" said Tobias. "Well as you may already know Frieza died so I was wondering if you'd like to train and join us against Goku, Vegeta, Gumball and Darwin" said Cell. "Whats in it for me" said Tobias.

"Well you'll get to kill Gumball and we will spare Penny and she can be with you when we take over the world" said Cell. Tobias got an evil Grin on his face. "Alright im in Penny will finally be with me" said Tobias. "I knew you couldn't refuse" said Cell. "So where is this villain base" said Tobias. "Take my hand" said Cell. Tobias look Cells hand and Cell put his index finger and his middle finger to his forehead and They teleported away.

Next thing Tobias knew they were on Kames look out. "Where are we" said Tobias. "Why your at Kames look out im Garlic Jr. The leader of this operation" said Garlic Jr. "Wow cool so Cell told me I could trained and help you guys take over the world and win the heart of my dream girl" said Tobias. Well we could use another member of are team with Frieza gone so ya your officially in" said Garlic

Jr. "Alright so when do I begin my training" said Tobias. "Tomorrow that's when you will learn your instructors along with new moves you will learn" said Garlic Jr. "Well the sooner I have Gumballs head for stealing my girl the better" said Tobias.

**SO AS OUR HEROES TAKE A BREAK FROM FIGHTING FRIEZA IT LOOKS LIKE **

**THERE IS A NEW THREAT TO WORRY ABOUT WHAT IS TOBIAS GOING TO LEARN, WHO WILL BE NEXT IN LINE TO FACE OUR HEROS NEXT, WILL GUMBALL EVER TELL PENNY HOW HE FEELS ALL OF YOUR ANSWEARS WILL BE ANSWEARED ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF GUMBALL Z**

**WELL THATS THE CHAPTER O HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER PEICE.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cell's Arrival

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE CELL CHAPTER OF GUMBALL Z HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING.**

**ANNOUNCER:LAST TIME ON GUMBALL Z FRIEZA ATTACKED ELMORE BUT ARE HEROS WERE READY TO FIGHT BACK. GUMBALL TOOK ON FRIEZA FIRST THEN NICOLE DROPPED IN FOR A VIST. AFTER NICOLE WAS DONE WITH FRIEZA VEGETA AND JAMIE DECIDED TO HAVE A GO. AFTER AN INSULT BY FRIEZA TO JAMIE ABOUT HER AND VEGETA'S REALATIONSHIP JAMIE WENT ALL OUT AND TOOK OUT FREIZa, LATER CELL ASKED TOBIAS TO JOIN THE VILLANS, HE ACCPETED WHO IS NEXT TO FIGHT OUR HEROES FIND OUT TODAY ON GUMBALL Z**

Chapter 7: Cells arrival

A week and a half has passed since our heroes fought Frieza now everything is clam and Granny Jojo

is now living with the Wattersons due to her house being repaired. Meanwhile Goku and Rachel were on the couch at the Wattersons talking. "So ya after ascending to super sayain 4 baby wasn't really a problem" said Goku. "Wow goku you have been on many adventures haven't you" said Rachel. "Well ya I guess its just my thing to protect everyone" said Goku. Rachel started to blush. Oh hey goku can I ask you something" said Rachel. "Sure thing what is it"said Goku. "Well I was wondering w-would you l-like to go on a Da". "Hey goku I just made up my own ki move" said Darwin entering the room. "Hold that thought Rachel, Cool what is it" said Goku. "Well you heard of that game Skyrim that me and Gumball play right" said Darwin. "Ya why" said Goku. "Well I call my new move fus ro dah" said Darwin. "Sweet cant wait to see it in action" said Goku. Just then Gumball, Vegeta, Penny and Jamie came inside the house.

"Man that was quite a work out Vegeta" said Gumball. "Ya your quite an opponent" said Vegeta.

"What were you guys doing" said Goku. "I was training by fighting Vegeta and Penny and Jamie were fighting each other" said Gumball. "Cool who won" said Goku."Well it was a draw with Penny and Jamie but Vegeta pinned me to the ground" said Gumball. "Ha ha ha its alright your getting close Gumball to being as powerful as your mom who is as powerful as me" said Vegeta. "Ya me and Penny are even" said Jamie. "Ya but we don't mind" said Penny. All of a sudden a blue lizard looking man wearing teashade sunglasses with two thin large black ententes in his head appeared in the room holding a suit case. "Hey guys" said the lizard man. "Hey king kia its been a while what are you doing here" said Goku.

"Well I decided I would visit Elmore for a while and help you guys out if you need it contacting wise" said King kia. "Wow that's cool King kia maybe Nicole wouldn't mind if you stay with us" said Goku. "Im sure mom wont mind you staying since you area a kia and you can help us out but how did you get here" said Gumball. "I can use instant transmission like goku" said King kia. "Oh that's so cool" said Penny. "So guys I was thinking we can all go for a walk in the park just to relax" said Goku. "Sure that sounds fun" said Rachel. "Ok then king kia you should stay here and unpack and get to know Nicole and stuff we'll see you later" said Goku walking out the door. Just then Nicole walked in the room. "Um excuse me but who are you" said Nicole. "Nicole its me King kia" said King kia. "Oh hey king kia what are you doing here" said Nicole. "I thought id visit Elmore for a while and help you guys out" said King kia. "Wow that's cool but I pictured you taller" said Nicole. "And I pictured you funnier" said King kia.

**MEANWHILE ON KAMES LOOK OUT...**

Tobais has been training for a week and a half and he has been improving a lot. "That's it Tobias keep

it up" said Cell. Tobias was doing push ups and now has done 195 and got up. "Mam I cant believe how strong I have gotten, I cant for Penny to check out my sweet abs and its all thanks to you Cell"

said Tobias. "Why thanks now if you keep this up for a couple of months and you should be as powerful as Gumball maybe more" said Cell. "Alright everyone as you know it has been a week and a half since Frieza's death so...who wants to fight them next" said Garlic Jr. "Ill do it ill leave right now" said Cell. "Wait Cell you cant leave you have been such a good friend to me and taught me a bunch of techniques" said Tobias. "Im sorry Tobias but this is something I have to do I need to get back at them for killing me" said Cell walking off.

"Ok I understand Cell oh and by the way once you kill everyone else bring Gumball and Penny to me I want Gumballs head and Penny as my girlfriend" said Tobias. "You got it and until I return Buu will be your trainer" said Cell putting his to fingers to his head and teleporting away. Tobias's eyes widen and he turned around to see Buu looking at him with and evil smile. "Buu teach you how to fight and Buu no go easy on you" said Buu pointing at Tobias.**(AN: ok just to let you know that this version of **

**Buu is Kid Buu not good Buu or Super Buu just to let you know)**. Tobias Gulped. "Good luck Tobias" laughed Super Android 17.

Meanwhile are heroes were walking threw the park just talking. "Hey guys I have noticed that Tobias hasn't been at school this week at all"said Darwin. "Ya he hasn't been at home either but im not worried about him not after him going threw my dairy, I hate it when he goes through it" said Rachel. "Not to be personal or anything Rachel but whats in your dairy that's so important That you don't want him to read" said Goku. Rachel immediately turned bright red as she was thinking all about what she wrote about her and Goku in her dairy. "N-nothing" said Rachel. "Just asking" said Goku. Meanwhile Cell was hiding his power level and blending in with one of the trees. "These fools wont know what hit them" said Cell.

Just them Cell jumped out of the tree landing on the ground and Powered up causing a huge wave knocking the group of seven back. The group got knocked back a couple of feet and finally landed and they got up. "What the heck was that" said Darwin. Just then Cell started Laughing. "Ha ha ha we finally meet again Goku" said Cell. "Its Cell" said Vegeta. "Now I don't run my mouth like Frieza so which one of you weaklings is going to fight me first" said Cell. "I think ill have a go Cell" said Gumball. "Well it looks like fur ball is up to the challenge well I must warn you I am more powerful then Frieza" said Cell. "I understand now lets do this" said Gumball.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE WATTERSONS...**

NICOLE, RICHARD, ANAIS,JOJO COME HERE HURY" shouted King kia. "What is it King kia said Nicole and Richard entering the room. Ya I was watching my favorite show this better be good said Granny jojo. "Ya can you make it quick" said Anais. "Guys this is really important Cell is confronting Gumball" said King kia. "What" said Nicole. Yes Cell just came out of no where and is confronting the Gumball, Goku, Darwin, Vegeta, Penny, Jamie, and Rachel" said King kia. "How do you know this" said Anais. "You guys can see whats going on by putting your hand on my back" said King kia. "Well I better get over their" said Nicole. "But their about to fight how you going to get their" said King kia. "Gumball can handle it but ill gear up and use instant transmission, Goku taught me how to use the technique after the fight with Frieza" said Nicole. So Nicole got dressed in her fighting cloths( the ones used when they were playing paint ball) and headed down stairs.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PARK...**

"TRON LEGACY DISK" shouted Gumball doing a 360 jump and throwing the blue ki disk at Cell. The blue disk hit Cell in the face and Gumball charged at him. Gumball was about to hit cell in the stomach when Cell Punch him in the face and Cell pushed him back. "Man we have only been fighting for five minutes and your way tougher then Frieza" said Gumball. "Ha glad you noticed, your more tough then I thought" said Cell. "Hey Gumball you want me to help you out Buddy" said Darwin. "No its ok Darwin I can handle it" said Gumball. "You know why don't we give him a chance to fight in fact why not let everyone fight" said Cell. "Huh what do you mean" said Gumball. You'll see fur ball now lets see 1,2,3,4, 5, 6" said Cell. Just then Nicole appeared wearing a white tank top with cameo pants. "Alright what did I miss" said Nicole. "Ok never mind 7, ok 7 shouldn't be a problem" said Cell. Just then Cell started to power up then the back of his tail started to wide open.

"Whats hes doing" said Penny. "Oh no not this again" said Vegeta. Just then 7 blue figures popped out of Cell's tail. "AHH WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE THINGS" shouted Darwin. "Their Cell Jr's, EVERONE KEEP YOUR GAURD UP THEY ARE VARY POWERFUL" shouted Goku. Just then the blue figures who looked like Cell got up from the ground and started to look around.

**MEANWHILE ON KAMES LOOK OUT...**

Everyone was watching on the the fight on the crystal ball, Tobias was doing push ups with kid Buu sitting on top of him watching the fight to. Tobias stopped to look for sec. "Yes Cell is doing that's Technique he told me about, those losers are so screwed now" said Tobias. "HEY BUU DIDNT SAY STOP" shouted Buu. "AAHH sorry Buu" said Tobias in a scared voice continuing the push ups.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PARK...**

"Alright my children see those seven take care of them give them pain, kill them if it makes you feel Happy" said Cell. "WHAT" shouted Gumball. The Seven Cell Jr's charged toward the the group. "HERE THEY COME KEEP YOUR GUARD UP" shouted Goku. The seven Cell Jr's started to attack the group and everyone was fighting. "Now fur ball no one will interrupt our fight" said Cell. "Oh ya well I wasn't fighting at my full potential so bring it" said Gumball. "Funny thing cause nether was I" said Cell. Gumball charged at Cell and the Two started go at it throwing punches and ki blast at each other. Meanwhile the group was fighting off the Cell Jr's. Jamie throwing punches at one of them but the Cell Jr kept Dodging the attacks and stuck his tong out at her. "You missed me" said Cell Jr. "You little twerp come here" said Jamie Furiously.

Penny was Fighting her Cell Jr and then it punched her in the face and she quickly recovered. "Haven't you even been told to never hit girls" said Penny punching the Cell Jr hard in the face. Darwin was fighting his Cell Jr and blocking its attacks when. "FUS RO DAH" shouted Darwin as a giant shock wave knocked the Cell Jr back causing it to hit a tree. Goku and Vegeta were back-to-back fighting off their Cell Jr's. Nicole was fighting her Cell and wasn't having trouble at all. "Your pretty tough for a short guy" said Nicole.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE WATTERSONS...**

everyone had their hand onKing kia's back."King kia what are those things" said Anais. "Those Cell Jr's, Cell can make them and they inherit his powers" said King kia. "Wow that's amazing" said Richard. "Ya this is way better then my show" said Granny Jojo.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PARK...**

Gumball and Cell were still going at it they were bouncing a powerful ki beam back and forth like a game of ping pong. Gumball finally pushed it away to the ground. "Well Gumball your more powerful then I thought" said Cell. "Same here Cell I guess we are both equal at are max potentials" said Gumball. "I hate to burst your bubble fur ball but im still not fighting at my full strength" said Cell. "What how" said Gumball surprised. "I know your surprised Gumball but face it im better then you" said Cell. "_What am I going to do_" thought Gumball. "Hey look its super sayian 3 Broly" said Gumball.**(AN: Broly cant go super sayain 3 even though in DBZ raging blast 2 Broly super sayain 3 is a playable character but not to get to detailed back to the story)**."What the why is he here" said Cell looking behind him. Gumball put both his wrist together. "ULTIMATE KAMEHAMEHA" shouted Gumball as a huge light blue beamed headed toward Cell. "WHAT" shouted Cell turning back around.

Everyone including the Cell Jr's looked over to see a huge light blue ki blast hit Cell. Everything from the waist up disintegrated Cells body and Cells waist fell to the ground. Gumball turned over the group and gave them a wink. "Alright he did it Goku" said Rachel. Goku still had a serious look on his face. "Goku whats wrong" said Penny. "Its not over" said Goku. "WHAT" shouted everyone. "B-b-but t-that means" said Gumball. "He fur ball" said Cell. Gumball turned around and got punched in the stomach hard and Gumball coughed up blood. "*gasp* Gumball" said Penny. Cell picked up Gumball by his shirt. "So fur ball you thought you could kill by that HA I can regenerate so now you have made me

mad" said Cell. Cell started to punch Gumball in the face continuously while laughing.

**MEANWHILE AT KAMES LOOK OUT...**

"That's it Cell give it to him" said Tobias.

**MEANWHILE AT THE WATTERSONS...**

"Oh no Gumball" said Anais. "Please hang in there Gumball" said King kai

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PARK...**

Penny had tears in her eyes as she watched Cell bring pain to her crush and not stopping anytime soon. "That's it" said Penny running toward Cell. "Penny wait don't" said Jamie. But Penny didn't listen she jumped on Cells back and started to punch him. "Leave him alone" said Penny punching Cell in the back. Cell tossed Gumball to the Ground. "Why you little" said Cell. "PENNY" shouted Gumball. Cell Grabbed Penny and Slammed her to the ground. Everyone gasped. Cell picked her back up and slammed her on the ground again and then picked her back up and threw her at a tree causing her to hit it. Gumballs eyes widen, then he started to fill up with anger. "WHY YOU SON OF A" shouted Gumball jumping up tot punch Cell. Cell blocked the Attack. "Well you certain got up fast but I sense you have strong feelings for the girl" said Cell. "ILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING HER" shouted Gumball. "Im sure you will fur ball" said Cell. Cell slammed Gumball to the ground as hard as he could. "You really think you have a chance with her HA she's way out of your league you have better chance with some else, Sorry bud but tough luck now I believe this fight is over now who's next" said Cell walking toward the group.

Gumball was just laying on the ground not bothering to move."_Aw man I cant believe it im not strong enough to protect Penny and I love her with all my heart and I would do anything to protect her, I even remember when we first met_" Thought Gumball.

**FLASHBACK 8 YEARS AGO FIRST DAY OF PRESCHOOL...**

Gumball was walking around the room with kids all around playing with blocks, and anything else

four year old's do. Gumball was just walking around until he saw a small peanut girl with antlers over by the backpack area playing with blocks. "Wow shes really pretty" said Gumball. The four year old cat walked over to the small peanut girl. "H-hi im Gumball" said Gumball. The small peanut girl

looked up and had a twinkle in her eye, she really liked this boy. "My name's Penny want to play with me" said the small peanut girl. "S-sure Penny" said Gumball. Penny smiled at him and Gumball

smiled back.

**FLASHBACK ENDS...**

"_NO im not going to let this stop me how dare he hurt Penny_" thought Gumball getting up. "Ill fight you Cell I don't like to way you hurt Penny and Gumball their my friends and you'll pay for that" said Goku. "NO ONE HURTS MY GIRLFRIEND" shouted Gumball. "Huh" said Cell turning back to Gumball. Penny looked up to see gumball powering up. Just then gumball powered up like never before. "AAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHH" shouted Gumball at the top of his lungs. All of a sudden Gumball's fur turned and started to glow a golden yellow. "WHAT THE" said Cell. Gumball's was giving Cell a serious look and his fur was glowing a golden yellow, he had ascended to super sayain but how. Everyone was speechless and Goku and Vegeta's mouth dropped wide open and their eyes were wide to. "H-h-how did h-he d-do that" said Goku still shocked. "T-t-that's impossible y-you have t-to have sayain b-blood to ascend to super sayain" said Vegeta. "K-king kia you getting this" said Goku

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE WATTERSONS...**

"WAAH HOW DID HE DO THAT YES OF COURSE I GOT IT WHAT I WANT TO KNOW HOW ITS EVEN POSSIBLE THAT HE DID IT" said King kia. "I-I don't know we are just as confused as

you are" said Darwin. "Richard, Nicole is there anyone in your family that has sayain blood" said King kia. "No my mom and dad are Cats like me not sayains" said Nicole. "Richard what about you" said

King kia. "My mom was a bunny like me but I never knew my father who was he mom" said Richard. Granny Jojo had a scared look on her face like she had just sen a ghost. "Mommy whats wrong" said Richard. "Ok ill tell you, King kia are they getting this to" said Granny Jojo. "Yes of course" said King kia. "Alright Richard there's something I never told you about your father nor have I ever mentioned him to you or anyone else in the family, Your father was a sayain Warrior" said Granny Jojo. "WHAT" Said everyone. "Yes I meet him a long time ago we spent a couple of weeks together then I one day I never saw him again, I later figured out that he was dead and I was pregnant with you Richard" said Granny Jojo.

"That explains why Gumball has survived amazing injury's I thought no one can survive" said Anias. "Guys look their about to fight" said King kia.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PARK...**

"Im not going to let you get away with hurting Penny like that Cell" said Gumball. "Girlfriend" said Penny blushing. Gumball looked over and saw Penny then turned bright red. _Aw man why did I say _

_that but oh well I might as well tell her_" thought Gumball. Gumball took deep breath. "Penny I have always loved you, you mean the world to me and I would do anything to protect you I even remember the first day we meet in preschool and it was the happiest day of my life and I love you with all my heart Penny Fitzgerald, I Always will" said Gumball. Penny started to blush madly. "I feel the exact same way Gumball Watterson" said Penny. "Really" said Gumball with excitement. "Yes I do Gumball" said Penny running over to Gumball. Penny jumped into Gumballs arms and the two kissed, they finally did it they expressed their feelings.

"That sly dog, he finally told Penny he likes her" said Goku. "Aw my little sayain warrior is in love" said Nicole. To two continued to kiss for another minute then Cell slowly started to clap. "Well isn't that touching but I honestly don't give a damn about you two falling in love so..." said Cell stretching his arm toward Gumball and Penny. "Big bang attack" said Cell as a light green huge ki blast headed toward Gumball and Penny.**(AN: in case you didn't know Big bang attack is Vegeta's move and if you watched the android saga then you should know how he learned instant transmission and big bang attack)**. Gumball and Penny separated and looked over to see the ki blast heading toward them.

"LOOK OUT" shouted Penny. Gumball pushed Penny out of the way and dodged the attack. "Penny get to safety" said Gumball. "Ok please be careful Gumball" said Penny. "You can count on it Penny" said Gumball. Penny ran back to to group. "Penny are you ok" said Goku. "Yes but im just so happy right now" said Penny in a happy tone. "Ya we cant tell" said Rachel referring to her kiss with Gumball. Cell suddenly charged at Gumball. "_I don't care what Tobias said im killing this fur ball right here and now_" thought Cell. "Take this Fur ball" said Cell swinging at Gumball as hard as he could. Gumball jumped up and blocked the punch. "WHAT" shouted Cell. "Ha blocked" said Gumball. B-but how y-your not even a S-super sayain 2" said Cell in a scared tone. "Well the tables have turned Cell AND YOUR NOT AWAY FROM WHAT YOU DID TO PENNY" shouted Gumball. Gumball grabbed Cells arm and threw him in the air. Gumball put His two wrist together. "TRY COMING BACK

FROM THIS YOU BIG UGLY BUG, KAMEHAMEHA" shouted Gumball as a giant light blue beam came from his wrist. The ki Beam hit Cell Soaring him into the Sky. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " shouted Cell.

**MEANWHILE ON KAMES LOOKOUT...**

"NO CELL" shouted Tobias getting up as Buu fell off him.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PARK...**

Cell soared straight into the Sun cause his whole body to burn up and nothing was left. "He's, He's

gone I cant sense his energy anymore" said Goku.

**MEANWHILE AT THE WATTERSONS...**

"Alright Gumball did it" said King kia. "Way to go big bro" said Anais. "Good work son" said

Richard.

**MEANWHILE ON KAMES LOOK OUT...**

Tobias had tears in eyes. "Cell...He, he was my friend" said Tobias. Buu got after falling off tobias's back when he got up. HEY BUU DIDNT SAY STOP HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY BUU" shouted Buu. Tobias felt anger build up inside him. "SHUT UP" shouted Tobias firing a ki blast at Buu. The ki blast blasted off Buu's arm and everyone looked At him with a surprised look even Tobais looked surprised at what he did. Buu looked at his what used to be arm and regenerated it. "Buu think you ready for stage 2 are you ready to learn new moves from Majin Buu" said Buu. "Of course I am" said Tobias. "Well help to" said Baby. "That's right Tobias well help you learn all of our moves we'll finish what Cell started" said Garlic Jr. "Well good cause I was having some thoughts about killing Gumball was a bad thing but now I want to rip his head off he will pay for killing my best friend" said Tobias.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PARK...**

Gumball turned to the Cell Jr's who were in shock and put his two wrist together. "Guys look out ULTIMATE KAMEHAMEHA" said Gumball firing the ki blast. The group jumped away towards Gumball as the Cell Jr's got toasted by the ki blast. "Gumball you did it you defeated Cell and the Cell Jr's" said Penny. "I know I cant believe it either" said Gumball powering down to his normal self. "Ya and the part when you went super sayain, that shocked all of us we didn't even know how you did it" said Goku. "Ya and it turns out that Granny Jojo's husband was a sayain and that's how you even able

to transform to that state" said Darwin. "Oh well that explains a lot but lets back home and celebrate" said Gumball.

**HOURS LATER AT THE WATTERSONS...**

Everyone was at the house celebrating and Gumball and Penny were sitting on the couch talking. "Gumball I had no idea you had feelings for me why didn't you tell me" said Penny. "I was always afraid you would reject me" said Gumball. "I would have said Yes" said Penny. "Oh but were going

out right like boyfriend and girlfriend" said Gumball. "Of course" said Penny. "YESSSS" whispered Gumball. The two leaned in and started to kiss. Vegeta and Jamie was eating on the other side of the couch looking over. "Will you two quite making out im trying to eat" said Vegeta. Gumball and Penny broke the kiss. "Hehe sorry Vegeta but me and Penny have had a massive crush on each other for a long time and well,were in love" said Gumball. "Whatever guys" said Vegeta. "Hey like you haven't made out with Jamie before Vegeta" said Gumball. "Ya I have and were eating so go be in love somewhere else man I will never understand these guys" said Vegeta.

"Its ok Gumball lets watch a Movie and after all we can hold hands" said Penny grabbing Gumballs hand. "Ya your right Penny" said Gumball. Penny laid her head on Gumballs shoulder and the two started to watch a movie.

**ANOUNCER: And so it turns out that Gumball has sayain blood running in his family and Gumball and Penny have finally expressed their feelings for each other. And Tobias has snapped as is beginning his real training to kill Gumball who is next to fight our heroes find out next on Gumball Z.**


	8. Chapter 8:Broly and Bojack attack part 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE BOJACK AND BROLY CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING**

**ANOUNCER: Last time on Gumball Z King kia decided to pay a visit to our heroes. then our heroes encountered the evil Cell who had no desire to fool around. Gumball deiced to take on **

**Cell and to make matters worse Cell sprouted his Cell Jr.s and the group instantly became involved in the action. In the middle of battle Gumball was getting beat pretty badly until Penny interrupted and attacked Cell. Unfortunately Cell slammed penny on the ground cause us to see**

**a side of Gumball we never thought we'd see, he transformed into a super sayain. Confused and shocked everyone was trying to figure out how until Granny jojo revealed that Gumballs grandpa was a full blooded sayain warrior. In the End Gumball and Penny got together as a couple and Gumball defeated Cell. Who's next to fight our heroes find out now on Gumball Z.**

Chapter 8: Broly and Bojack Attack Part 1

It was night time and the party continued on. Rachel was looking sad and was watching Gumball and Penny on the couch talking, holding hands, kissing and it started to make her sad. "Man I wish that could be me and Goku over there but im happy for Penny and Gumball as well, but you know what I think im going to tell him now" said Rachel walking over to Goku. Goku was talking to King kia, Darwin and Nicole. "And then I said I sold the car for gas money" said Goku. King kia busted out laughing. "Aw man Goku that's very funny" laughed King kia. "You know king kia you have an odd sense of humor" said Darwin. Yeah so what" said King kia. Just then Rachel walked up.

"Hey Goku can I talk to you for a sec...Alone" said Rachel. "Uh sure Rachel" said Goku. The duo walked to the font door and went outside on the front porch. "Alright Rachel whats up" said Goku.

"_Ok here is _goes" thought Rachel. "Well Goku I have been keeping something a secret from you from you since they day we met" said Rachel nervously. "Rachel what ever it is I promise we will still be friends" said Goku. "We you see Goku I...Really like you a lot" said Rachel. "I like you a lot to

Rachel I mean we are really good friends" said Goku. "That's not what I mean Goku" said Rachel. "I mean I like you like you, like love you" said Rachel. "What" said Goku surprised.

"Yes its true I have had a crush on you since the day we first met and you were so nice and kind to me, no other guy has ever treated me like that and I just fell for you" said Rachel. "But what im trying to say is do you feel the same way" said Rachel with hope. Goku was in complete shock that Rachel had feelings for him. "To be truly honest Rachel I don't feel the same way, you see I always thought of you as a really good friend kinda like Gumball and Darwin" said Goku.

Rachel felt her heart shatter and hung her head down, she felt like she was going to cry but tried hard not to. Goku slowly floated up to eye level with Rachel and put his hand on her shoulder. "But I going to do what my heart tells me to do, Would you want to go out with me or go on a date Rachel" said Goku. Rachel lifted her head up with joy. "Y-you really m-mean that" said Rachel. Goku nodded. "Every word" said Goku. Rachel gave Goku a big hug and kissed on the cheek, she was so happy she could cry, in fact she was crying. She released the hug. "*sniff* Thank you" said Rachel. "Rachel why are you crying aren't you happy? said Goku. "Yes I am I don't know why I am though" said Rachel. Goku smiled. "Come on lets go back inside" said Goku.

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

Everyone was at the Wattersons house, Jamie and Rachel, Vegeta, Richard and Anais were about to leave to go for a walk, Goku, King kia, Nicole and Darwin were going to town and also going to learn some techniques, Penny and Gumball were going for a picnic date on the sacred world of the kia's.

I still cant believe Old kia allowed you guys to have a date on his planet I mean its sacred ground" said King kia. "Well I talked to Old kia and Kibito kia and they said it was alright" said Goku. "Yeah but why did you guys have to choose sacred ground after all it is the sacred world of the kias" said King kia. "Goku told us the scenery was beautiful so I thought why not" said Gumball. "Alright then

be on your best behavior cause after all old kia is the highest rank out of of all the kias even higher

than me" said King kia. "Well Thanks King kia" said Penny. "Alright then we best be going" said Goku. "see you later sweetie" said Nicole walking out the door. "Yeah see you later dude take pictures will yeah" said Darwin as him goku and King kia walked out. "Bye Goku" Rachel called out.

The Door closed and the only people left in the house were Gumball,Penny,Rachel,Vegeta, Jamie

Anais and Richard. "I think its best if we go too" said Rachel. "Rachel's right after all those store sales won't last forever" said Jamie. "Ugh why do we have to go shopping" said Vegeta. "Cause we're girls Vegeta, its just what we like to do you know" said Jamie. "Yeah and we can stop by the Daisy the Donkey store" said Anais. Vegeta from what his face looked like he wasn't happy. Richard put his

hand on Vegetas shoulder. "Hey you'll get used to it Nicole took me to clothing stores all the time

when we were teenagers its not that big of a deal" said Richard. "Easy for you to say im a sayain Warrior not a Fashion model and get you hands off me before I blast you to bits" said Vegeta. Richard Quickly removed his hand from Vegeta's shoulder

"Im S-sorry" said Richard in a scared tone. "You should be" said Vegeta. "Will you stop complaining so we can go" said Jame. "UGH fine lets just get this over with" said Vegeta as Jamie Rachel Richard and Anias walked out the door. Vegeta walked over to Gumball and Whispered in his ear. "Don't get too excited with her while we are gone all right" said Vegeta. Gumball immediately turned bright red. "Wait w-what" said Gumball. Vegeta just walked out the door laughing and closed the door behind him.

"Well that was odd" said Penny. "Yeah" said Gumball. The two stood their for a couple of seconds

until Gumball broke the silence. "So...Do you want to pass the time?" said Gumball. Penny was surprised at first but then agreed. "Ok sure" said Penny smiling. The two leaned in and started to kiss and few seconds later a tall light purple creature with pointy ears and long white hair, wearing red and blue robes of some sort teleported into the room while holding a piece of paper.

"Hmm this must be the place I hope, Goku told me to come here to this exact location but" said the light purple Creature. The purple creature looked up from the paper to see Gumball and Penny kissing. "Oh im sorry am I interrupting anything" said the Creature. Gumball and Penny separated looking a little bit embarrassed. "Oh N-no I-its ok" said Gumball. "Y-yeah but w-who are you" said Penny.

"Well im severely apologize for barging in on you guys but I am Kabito kia and you guys must be Gumball and Penny am I correct" said Kabito kia. "Yes that's right"said Gumball. "Well anyway its ok Kibito we all make mistakes don't we I mean you didn't know" said Penny. "Well Still a thousand apology's, but get your supply's cause im ready to go" said Kibito kia. "Ok then one sec" said Gumball walking over to the couch. Gumball walked over to the couch and picked up a brown picnic basket and a red and white picnic blanket. "Alright im ready lets go said Gumball walking back toward Penny" and Kibito kia.

"Ok great now grab hands and we'll be off to my home planet" said Kibito kia. The Trio grabbed

hands. "Hey Kibito one quick question, is the sacred world of the kia's really beautiful?" Said Gumball. Kibito just chuckled. "You'll have to see for yourself" said Kibito kia. Just then the trio vanished and before they knew it, the trio were on the scared world of the kia's and were surround by open green fields and medows.

"Wow Gumball its...Its beautiful" said Penny. "This place has to be the most beautiful scenery I have seen in my life" said Gumball. "Well im glad you guys like it" said and light purple old man wearing blue and purple robes of some sort. Gumball and Penny's eyes widen. "Y-your t-the one" said Gumball.

"Are y-you really him" said Penny. "Yes I am Old kia and are you two Gumball and Penny am I right" said Old kia. "Yes your correct but it is an honor to meet you sir" said Gumball bowing to Old kia.

"Yes we have heard so much about you said Penny bowing as well. "Well thank you the pleasure is all mine and anyway if you two are going to have a picnic try not to wonder off to far alright" said Old kia. "Yes sir" said Gumball and Penny.

**MEANWHILE ON KAMES LOOK OUT..**

Tobias was training by learning and doing some of Buu and baby's techniques. "Do buus move, do

buus move" said Buu. "Alright ill turn that stone into chocolate" said Tobias pointing his finger at a pebble while a pink beam came from his finger. The pebble turned into a small piece of chocolate, Tobias walked over to it, picked it up and ate it. "Now do one of my techniques" said Baby. "Alright" said Tobias. Tobias soared into the air and stopped. He put both of his hands in the air. "Revenge death ball" said Tobias as his voice echoed. A huge black kia ball with electricity around it formed above his hands. Tobias threw his hands down causing the dark ball to soar downward. The huge dark ball flew toward the ground but was stopped by baby who blasted the kia ball into nothingness.

"Not bad Tobias a little sloppy but not bad for a first real attempt, your improving a lot more then you were two weeks ago but some how you've manged to get even stronger, faster then before" said Garlic Jr. "Well I want to kill Gumball for killing Cell I will avenge him and for taking Penny from me as well" said Tobias. "Well you'll get your chance but your still not ready yet but you will be" said Garlic Jr. "Oh well but can I choose who will go and fight this time" said Tobias. "Well you have had a lot of improvement so yes you can" said Garlic Jr. Tobias looked Carefully at the line of Villains.

"Alright since one person isn't enough why don't we change it up a bit, Broly, Bojack head to Elmore you guys up" said Tobias. "Alright My ki is rising" said Broly. "Sounds good we will head their now" said Bojack. "Wait before you go I have to say one thing" said Tobias. "What" said Broly. "You two need to split up when you get their that way you guys have an easy chance of winning and can separate the group" said Tobias. "Good thinking and bring back Gumball and Penny alive right" said Bojack.

"Correct" said Tobias. "Will do" said Bojack and Broly zooming off into the sky. "Lets see how Gumball likes it when he has to take on Bojack the space pirate and Broly the legendary super sayain, Lets see how good of a super saiyan he really is" said Tobias.

**MEANWHILE ON THE SACRED WORLD OF THE KIAS...**

Gumball and Penny we sitting on the picnic blanket getting ready to eat. "Alright Penny here's you sandwich" said Gumball handing Penny the ham and cheese sandwich. "Thank you Gumball" said Penny. "Your welcome" said Gumball grabbing a ham and cheese sandwich for himself. "You know Gumball I think you picked a great place to have a picnic I mean look at the view isn't it beautiful"

said Penny. "Yes it is but not a beautiful as you" said Gumball. Penny blushed. "A little corny but I like it thank you Gumball" said Penny kissing Gumball.

Meanwhile Kibito and Old kia were watching the couple from a distance. "You see that Kibito that's young love right there" said Old kia. "I know sir but their making out on sacred ground" said Kibito kia. "Its alright stop worrying so much Kibito, but I sense that these two have been in love with each other for a long time" said Old kia. "But sir Goku said they have only been dating for two weeks said Kibito kia. "Yes I know but those two have had a thing for each other for a long time and I can tell that those two will have a future together" said Old kia. "Wait you mean" said Kibito kia. "Yes Kibito im talking about marriage" said Old kia. "How can you tell sir" said Kibito. "I can see it in their eyes" said Old kia.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN ELMORE...**

Broly and Bojack have just reached the city and were flying around. "Alright ill take the power levels over in that direction and you take the power levels in that direction and don't hesitate to cause destruction" said Bojack. Broly nodded and flew off in the other direction. Meanwhile Vegeta, Richard, Anais, Rachel, and Jamie were walking threw the park heading toward the mall. "Hey Vegeta sorry about earlyer" said Richard. "Just stay out of my way" said Vegeta. Richard leaned over and whispered to Jamie. "Hey whats up with Vegeta" whispered Richard. "He's just in one of his moods don't worry about it" said Jamie. Just then a huge ki blast came out of no where heading toward the group fast.

"LOOK OUT" So shouted Jamie pushing Richard out of the way. the ki blast hit the ground. "Guys get back" said Vegeta guiding Richard and Anias behind him. The dust from the ki blast was still on the air and Bojack came from out of the smoke charging toward Jamie throwing a punch at her. Jamie blocked the attack and threw a punch back but it was blocked. Bojack and Jamie swayed backward. "Whoa what the hell are you?" said Jamie. Bojack charged at Jamie again and threw another punch at her but she blocked it. Bojack threw another Punch at her this time at her gut but she blocked that attack.

"Someone you should be afraid of little boy" said Bojack. Jamie immediately became infuriated with anger and rage. "Oh no he's really going to get Jamie mad" said Rachel. "IM NOT A BOY IM A GIRL" shouted Jamie at the top of her lungs infuriated. "And...she snaps" said Richard. "You know what I think ill join the party as well" said Vegeta Charging toward Bojack.

**MEANWHILE IN THE THE CITY PART OF ELMORE...**

"Now we need teach you guys Kaioken and the spirit bomb technique when Gumball gets back" said King kia. "Hey guys did you feel that" said Goku in a worried tone. "you know now that you mention

it yes I feel that" said Darwin. "Yeah I sensed it too, what is it Goku" said Nicole. Goku looked over at Nicole. "Jamie just raised her power level tremendously im worried if she is in trouble" said Goku. "Goku little word of advice, Jamie used to bully us at school and when she'd bully us and either Gumball or someone else said something that offended her, shed always have a pretty bad temper so shes probably mad at someone" said Darwin. "Your probably right I do sense anger in that energy but I also sense something else, something near by in the area" said Goku.

Just then a bunch of citizen came running down the street in the opposite direction screaming as the group was walking. "Whats going on" said Darwin. Just then the group looked to see buildings exploding, green ki blast flying everywhere and evil laughing. "Hurry lets get over their" said Goku. The group ran down the block and finally stoped when the saw Broly In his legendary super sayain form throwing kia blast all over the place; blowing up small stores, cars, and the sides of huge buildings. "AAHHHH its Broly the legendary super sayain" screamed Darwin.

"HEY STOP HURTING THESE INNECENT PEOPLE BROLY"shouted Goku. Broly stopped what he was doing and looked down at Goku. "Kakarot? KKKKAAKKKAAROTTTTT!" shouted Broly at the top of his lungs powering up. "Hey Darwin mind helping me out with Broly" said Goku. "I don't know Goku I think I need to head home to get something" said Darwin tiptoeing away. "Darwin this is no time for playing around we need to fight him or he's going to keep killing these innocent people" said Goku. Darwin finally shock off his fear oh fighting the legendary super sayain. "Alright lets get him" said Darwin in a brave tone.

Goku Powered up and transformed into his super sayain form as his hair started to glow a golden yellow and Darwin powered up as well and the duo charged at Broly.


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys just to let you know starting now I will be in week break from writing so yeah I'll be back next week and you will see an new chapter of Gumball Z**


	10. Chapter 10:Broly and Bojack attack part2

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE SECONED PART FOR THE BOJACK AND BROLY CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVEIW AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME PEACE.**

**Announcer: Last time on Gumball Z Gumball and Penny went to have a date on the sacred world of the kia's little did they know that Elmore was getting attacked by Bojack and Broly, can our heroes deal with the space pirate and legendary super saiyan find out now on Gumball Z.**

Chapter 10: Broly and Bojack attack part 2

"KKAAMMEEHHAAMMEHAAAA" shouted Goku as a blue ki blast came from his hands. Broly dodge the attack and Darwin charged at him and took a swing. Broly blocked the attack. "Do you

really think you can hurt me" said Broly. "So what if you the legendary super saiyan im not afraid of you" said Darwin. "That may be true but your not as powerful as me" said Broly raising his hand. "Uh oh" said Darwin. Broly slammed his hand onto Darwin cause him to soar to the ground and crash. Darwin was lying there on the ground in pain while Goku witnessed. "That's it Broly now your going to have to deal with me" said Goku Charging at Broly. "_Ah man where is Gumball when you need him_" thought Darwin.

**MEANWHILE AT THE PARK...**

"This is for calling me a boy" said Jamie charging at Bojacks stomach. Jamie punched Bojack in the stomach as hard as she could. Bojack coughed up some blood and Vegeta kicked up in the air. Alright Jamie you ready" said Vegeta putting his wrist together. "When ever you are" said Jamie putting her writst together. Bojack was soaring high in the air from Vegetas hard kick to to the body. "FINAL FLLAASSH!" shouted Vegeta and Jamie as a two giant yellow ki beams came from their hands. The blast hit Bojack cause him to disintegrate into nothingness. "Well that escalated quickly" said Rachel. "Alright we did it Vegeta" said Jamie giving him a big hug and kiss. "Yes we surely did" said Vegeta. "Guys somethings wrong I still sense a strong amount of energy but is a lot stronger then Bojacks and its coming from the city part of town" said Rachel.

"Your right I sense it too what are we going to do" said Jamie. "Well its looks like we are heading to town, Kakarot might need our help" said Vegeta. "Your right my boyfriend is in trouble" said Rachel zooming off into the sky. "Hey would it help for you to wait first" said Vegeta as him and Jamie zoomed off into the sky. Richard and Anais were standing there not knowing what to do. "Should we head back home?" Said Richard. "It would best" said Anais. Both Richard and Anais walked back home to void anymore attacks.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN THE CITY...**

Everyone was on the ground except King kia and Goku who was fighting. Broly Hit Goku toward the ground. Goku hit the ground with a thud. "Darwin" said Nicole getting up. "Yes " said Darwin. "Now's your chance attack him from behind" said Nicole. Nicole was injured, Earlier Broly threw a ki blast at her that could destroy an entire block and Nicole survived but had some injuries. "Alright" said Darwin Soaring towards Broly. "Take this" said Darwin throwing a punch at Broly. Broly quickly turned around and punched Darwin hard in the face cause him to fall to the ground. Darwin hit the ground with a thud and Broly flew down toward the ground and landed. "Man Broly is

a lot stronger then I remembered" said Goku getting up. "When Goku looked up he saw Broly pick up Darwin by his head and saw a green ki beam aimed at his face getting ready to fire. "Now you die little fish" said Broly. "NO DONT!" shouted Goku. Just then a mysterious figure punched Broly in the face cause him to crash into a nearby building as Darwin dropped to the ground. Goku looked over to see a ghost girl wearing a skull hair clip flipping her hair looking in Brolys direction. "That's what he gets for hurting My friends" said Carrie.

Carrie floated over toward Darwin. "Hey you ok Darwin" said Carrie. Darwin got and looked at

Carrie. "Wow thanks Carrie but wait that was you?" said Darwin. "Yeah it was me" said Carrie

smiling. "Wow that was amazing Carrie" said Darwin. Carrie blushed. "Awe it was nothing" said Carrie rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Carrie that was amazing and how did you get here so fast?" said Goku walking over. "Well I teleported here, its a technique I know" said Carrie. "Wow you can use instant transmission too" said Goku. Carrie raised an eyebrow at Goku. "Instant What? No no no I can teleport its ability that ghosts know how to use" said Carrie. "Yeah instant transmission same as me" said Goku. Carrie face palmed . "Never mind" said Carrie. Goku examined Carrie Carefully. "You know Carrie you have to be at least as strong as Darwin at fully strength or as powerful as my

girl Rachel to at least do any damage to Broly, how did you manage to punch him hard enough to hit him threw a building" said Goku.

Carrie got panicked look on her face. "Well um uh...I might have eavesdropped on your guys training sessions you gave to Gumball and Darwin" said Carrie hopping Goku wouldn't get mad. Goku went from a frown to a smile. "Wow really that's great Carrie how long have you been eavesdropping on us" said Goku. Carrie looked surprised. "Wait your not mad?" said Carrie. "Not really you could have just asked we would have trained you personally" said Goku. "Well in that case ever since Rachel started tagging along, You see I had a feeling she was going to your guys house because". Carrie started to get a slight blush. "Well for personal reasons so I followed her but when I saw that you guys were learning fighting techniques I just couldn't help myself so I stayed out of sight by turning invisible and later on

I also hid my power level so you guys wouldn't notice" said Carrie.

"Pretty smart but glad you can join us Carrie" said Goku. Just then Broly charged from out of the building and threw a punch at Goku. Goku blocked the attack. "Aw Man where is Gumball we could really use him right now" said Goku.

**MEANWHILE ON THE SACRED WORLD OF THE KIA'S**

Gumball and Penny had finished their lunch and were kissing until Gumball broke the kiss. "So Penny I have been learning a new move I came up with I was hoping you would want to see it" said Gumball. "Wow ok" said Penny. "Alright this going to be big so hold" said Gumball backing up. "Ok just don't hurt yourself" said Penny. "I wont" said Gumball stopping. Gumball put his right hand in the air and looking up into the air. "HERE COMES THE THUNDER!" shouted Gumball as his voice echoed.

Just then a lighting bolt came down form the clouds an into Gumballs hand. Gumball clenched his

right hand put his two wrist together and now had the lighting bolt is his palm. "Alright now this is the best part" said Gumball. Gumball aimed at a nearby rock. SUPER ELECTRIC KAMEHAMEHA!" shouted Gumball as an electrical ki beam headed toward the rock. The Electrical ki beam hit the rock cause it to explode.

After the dust cleared Penny clapped. "That was amazing Gumball" said Penny. "Guys quick get over here" said Old kia. Gumball and Penny rushed over to find Old kia and Kibito kia looking into a

crystal ball. "Whats up" said Gumball. "Whats up, WHATS UP,YOUR TOWN IS GETTING ATTACKED FOR GOODNESS SAKE THATS WHATS UP" shouted Old kia. "WHAT!" shouted Penny. "Yes its been getting attacked by Broly and Bojack for a while now" said Kibito kia. "How come you didn't tell us earlier" said Gumball. "Maybe if you two weren't kissing so much maybe you would have heard me the first time" said Old kia. Gumball and Penny both turned red. "Oh yeah hehe sorry" said Gumball sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Its alright but you two better get back there" said Old kia. "Your right Old kia, Penny take my hand were heading back" said Gumball putting his two fingers to his forehead. "Wait save your energy Gumball I can teleport you guys back and heal the others" said Kibito. "Gee thanks Kibito" said Gumball. "Yeah thanks for helping us" said Penny. "Its my pleasure and beside its not everyday you meet a 12 year old cat that can go super saiyan" said Kibito.. "I actual recently learned to go Super saiyan t-...You know what ill make it a surprise when I get back" said Gumball Grabbing Kibito's hand. Penny grabbed Gumballs hand and the two teleported off.

**MEANWHILE IN THE CITY...**

Carrie and Goku was fighting off Broly while Nicole and Darwin were taking a break. "Carrie do you have any moves that you made up" said Goku. "I have this one move but its probably stupid" said Carrie. "Non-sense im sure its really good attack, fire away Carrie" said Goku. Carrie blushed. "Wow Rachel must be one lucky girl" said Carrie. "Yeah she wanted me to go to the mall with me today along with Vegeta and them but I said we'll meet up with them" said Goku. Carrie flipped her hair. "Alright here we go" said Carrie. Carrie lifted her hands in the air and a very dark purple ki ball started to form and got bigger. Broly started to charge at Goku and Carrie from a distance. "Uh Carrie he's coming fast is it charged up" said Goku. "Yeah its enough to knock him down" said Carrie. "Well go a a head and fire away" said Goku.

Carrie now with this giant dark purple ki ball was about to throw it. "SHADOW RELEM GHOST BALL!" shouted Carrie throwing the giant dark purple ki ball at Broly. The kia ball hit Broly

causing him to fall back to the ground. The dark Purple ki ball hit Broly who was on the ground and exploded. After the explosion. Kibito kia along with Gumball and Penny appeared. "Whoa this looks like a war zone here" said Penny. "GUMBALL, PENNY YOUR BACK" shouted King kia. "Yeah whats happening" said Gumball. "Broly is attacking the city You guys came just in time are the only fighters left are Goku and Carrie, Darwin and Nicole got injured and I don't know where the others are" said King kia. "Wait Carrie can fight" said Gumball looking up in the sky to see Goku and Carrie.

"Wow Carrie that was really impressive" said Goku. "Aw it was nothing" said Carrie sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "Hey look there's Gumball and Penny lets head down there" said Goku descending to the ground. Both Goku and Carrie descending to the Ground. "Hey Goku mind if I join the fight" said Gumball. "I insist you do, Carrie can you take a break" said Goku. "Alright thanks" said Carrie. "Wait Carrie since when did you know how to fight like us" said Penny. "Its a long story" said Carrie. "Well im here now and ill take on Broly you guys can take a break" said Gumball. "You sure you'll be able to handle it" said Goku. "Im pretty sure, you guys have been fight while I have been relaxing so just take it easy and leave this to me" said Gumball.

"Alright but you'll need to go super saiyan like me" said Goku. "Ok" said Gumball. Gumball started to power up in his super saiyan form. "AAARRGGGHHH" yelled Gumball. Gumball's fur suddenly spiked up, turned and started to glow a golden yellow. Gumball then walked into the middle of the broken and cracked street. "Please be safe Gumball" whispered Penny. "Alright where are you Broly" said Gumball looking around. Suddenly Broly appeared right behind him. "HERE" said Broly Punching Gumball hard in the back. Gumball went flying toward a building and hit it. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Broly. "Oh no" said Penny. "Don't worry Penny gumballs has had worse" said Goku. "I know but every time he fights a someone like this it just gets me nervous and worried about him" said Penny.

"Im sure he'll be fine" said Goku. Gumball got up and saw Broly charging at him. Broly threw a punch but Gumball blocked it. Gumball soared up in the air along with Broly and the two started to go at it throwing Punches left and right. Meanwhile everyone else was on the ground watching the fight. "Who do you think has the upper hand" said Carrie. "Im not sure either one of them I guess" said Goku. "But who do you think will win" said Darwin. "My guess is Gumball" said Goku. "Hey Goku" said a

familiar voice.

Everyone turned around to see Rachel, Vegeta and Jamie landing on the ground behind them. Rachel ran to Goku and gave him a big kiss. "Thank gosh your ok" said Rachel hugging Goku tightly. "Rachel please I can hardly breath" said Goku trying to gasp for air. Rachel released the hug. "oh im Sorry"

said Rachel. "Its alright, Man you have tight hugs" said Goku. Rachel smiled. "So what are you guys doing here" said Goku. "We got attacked Bojack" said Vegeta. "WHAT WHERE IS HE" said King kia in a scared tone. "We killed him" said Jamie Grinning. "Well that was one problem but then we sensed this higher power level in this part of town and thought you might need help Kakarot" said Vegeta.

"Well thanks and in case your wondering Gumball is fighting Broly right now" said Goku. "Broly, you mean the legendary super sayain broly that we know" said Vegeta in a scared tone. "Yep that's him" said Goku. Vegeta grabbed Goku. "You fool Kakarot Broly could be more powerful then Gumball, He could have gotten stronger the he was years ago" said Vegeta shaking Goku. "Well he seems to be doing fine right now" said Goku.

**MEANWHILE ON KAMES LOOK OUT...**

All the villains were looking into the giant crystal ball."Its foolish of the blue fur ball to be fighting Broly" said Garlic. "Yeah it is but why is it foolish" said Tobias doing pull ups on. "Don't you remember Broly is a lot stronger then Gumball" said Garlic Jr. "How?" Said Tobias. "Tobias you know this like the rest of us think about it Broly can ascend to higher levels then he did years ago" said Omega shenron. "Yeah he can now go super saiyan thr-oohhh I see that's right I cant wait to see the look on his face" said Tobias grinning.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN THE CITY.**

"There you go little guy" said Kibito kia putting his hands over Darwin and healing him. Darwin look at himself and saw that all his cuts and brushes were gone like they were never there. "Wow thanks for healing us Kibito" said Nicole. "Yeah we really appreciate it" said Darwin. "Its my pleasure" said Kibito kia. "Hey guys look they descending down" said Carrie. Gumball And Broly soared back to the ground and landing looking a bit tired. Man*paint*Your pretty*paint* tough" said Gumball. Gumball suddenly stood up straight. "But you just met your match". Suddenly Gumball was powering up again. "AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH" shouted Gumball powering up. It took about a minute but Gumball's fur suddenly got even more spikier and there were electrical bolts surrounding him.

"Broly meet super saiyan 2" said Gumball. "WHAT HE CAN GO SUPER SAIYAN 2" shouted King kia. "Yeah he just learned how its very rare and surprising but he managed to do it" said Goku. "Wow that's incredible" said Penny. Broly just stood there. "hahahahHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Broly. Gumball raised his eye brow at him. "Whats so funny did I say it funny" said Gumball. Broly stopped laughing. "No this is" said Broly. Broly Suddenly started to power up. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH" shouted Broly at the top of his lungs powering up. Suddenly With a flash Brolys hair reached down his back to his ankles and was all spiked up, long and his eyebrows were gone and electrical blots were all around him. Gumball had a scared look on his face and realized that Broly was now twice his original size and way more powerful.

"Oh no" said Goku. "I told you Kakarot" said Vegeta. "Meet super sayain 3 fur ball" said Broly laughing. "Um y-y-yeah i-im j-just going to um g-go now b-bye" said Gumball try to fly off. Broly quickly caught Gumball. "Your not going anywhere pussy cat" said Broy Slamming Gumball on the ground. "Oh no Gumball" cried Penny. Broly kept punching away at Gumball who was on the ground getting clobbered by Broly. "Goku please do something" said Penny almost in tears. Goku looked over to see tears running down Penny's face. Goku knew that Gumball meant the world to Penny and hated

to see him hurt so Goku decided to take action.

"Alright stand back" said Goku. "AAAARRRRGGGHHH". Suddenly with a flash Goku's hair was down his back to his ankles, his eyebrows were gone and there were electrical bolts all around him. "Wow Goku I've never seen you in your super saiyan 3 form before " said Darwin. "Well why did you just go super saiyan 4 save Gumball and kick Broly's ass" said Jamie. "I would have but that would have taken all the fun away and watch the language Jamie" said Goku. Jamie Just rolled her eye's and Goku Charged toward Broly. "Jamie is just like Vegeta" said Carrie. "You said it" said Rachel.

Goku threw a strong punch at Broly cause him to soar toward a nearby build and crash into it. "Need a hand" said Goku reaching his hand out to Gumball who was on the ground. "Thanks man and nice hair by the way" said Gumball. "Thanks and once you learn to ascend to this level your have the same hair style" said Goku grinning. "Sweet but how do we beat him" said Gumball. "Here's the plan while he is knocked into that building over there fly high up into the sky and charge up you electric kamehameha while ill wait down here and dragon fist him the just after you hit him with your attack" said Goku. Sounds like a good plan but how are we going to get him in the air" said Gumball. "Leave that to me now go" said Goku.

Gumball nodded and flew off into the sky. Once Gumball was high enough he stopped.

"Alright here it goes" said Gumball put hi right hand in the air. "HERE COMES THE THUNDER!" shouted Gumball as his voice echoed. Just then a bolt of lighting came down from the clouds and into his right hand. Gumball clenched his right hand and put his two wrist together and aimed at the ground. "I hope this works" said Gumball. Meanwhile on the ground Broly was getting up. "KAKAROT!" shouted Broly. "Come and get me, if you can" said Goku grinning. Broly charged at Goku and Goku immediately grabbed him and threw him in Gumballs direction. "Alright NOW GUMBALL" said

Goku Jumping in the air after broly. Broly now was close to Gumball and Gumball heard Goku and decided to take action.

"Alright SUPER ELECTRIC KAMEHAMEHA" said Gumball as an electrical ki blast came from his hands and headed toward broly. The electrical ki blast hit Broly causing hit to stop in his tracks and Goku was near him. "DRAGON FFFFIIIISSSSTTTT" shouted Goku aiming his fist at Broly.

Suddenly Goku's whole right hand turned into a golden ki dragon that look very similar to Shenron. The ki dragon went right threw Broly's chest leaving a big whole in it. The ki dragon flew up beside Gumball and Disappeared revealing Goku inside of it. Alright he's not dead yet want to do the honors Gumball" said Goku. "Lets both do it Goku" said Gumball. The duo nodded and put there middle and index finger to there forehead, disappeared and reappeared with their wrist together in front of Broly who was in shock. "KKKAAAMMEEHHAAMMEEHAAA" shouted Goku and Gumball simultaneously firing two big blue ki blast at broly. The Blast hit broly and with a couple of seconds disintegrated him into nothingness.

"Alright that did it I cant sense him any more" said Goku. "Yeah *paint* We did" said Gumball. The duo then descended back to the ground.

**MEANWHILE BACK ON KAMES LOOK OUT...**

"What they k-killed Boly" said Garlic Jr. "GRRRRR I CANT BELEIVE THIS WHAT IS GOING TO TAKE TO KILL THOSE STUPID SAIYANS AND THAT BASTARD GUMBALL" shouted Tobias furiously. "Wow chill out Tobais" laughed Baby. "NO YOU CHILL OUT I'VE HAD IT WITH THEM ILL GO THERE MYSELF AND BLOW UP THE WHOLE TOWN IF I HAVE TO" shouted Tobias furiously. "Tobais your not strong enough yet just be penitent" said Garlic Jr. Tobias finally calmed down and nodded. "Alright im sorry its just that I hate to see Penny with...HIM instead of me and especially killing all my new friends" said Tobias. Baby walked up to Tobias and put his hand on Tobias shoulder.

"Hey trust me with a little more training I bet you will kill Gumball" said Baby. "Thanks Baby now

lets do a little more training" said Tobias.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN THE CITY...**

Gumball and Goku powered down back to their normal states. "Nice Job guys" said King kia. Yeah

that was awesome" said Darwin. "Thanks but you got to teach me how to go super saiyan 3" said Gumball. "You'll need to get stronger but don't worry you'll learn how I guarantee it" said Goku. "Your my hero Gumball" said Penny giggling. "Oh yeah hehe I am" said Gumball. "So Goku who do think will attack us next" said Rachel. "I don't know but whoever it is we'll be ready for them" said Goku.

**WELL THATS THE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME PEACE. **


	11. Chapter 11: Buu's Fury (Season Finale)

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE BUU CHAPTER AND THE SEASON FINALE OF THE STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT CAUSE THERE ARE SOME SURPRISES IN THIS ONE :D ANYWAY PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING.**

**NOW THE REASON IM DOING A SEASON FANALE IS BECAUSE IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS LIKE FOR BABY, OMEGA AND SUPER 17 I DONT REALLY KNOW A PLOT AT **

**ALL I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY I REPEAT IM NOT ABANDONING IM JUST TAKING A BREAK EXPCECT ANOTHER CHAPTER IN LIKE A MOUNTH OR SO.**

**Ancouncer:** Last time on Gumball Z Broly and bojack continued their rage on the town of Elmore. Bojack was easliy defeated by Vegeta and Jamie but for Broly it was a different story. After almost killing Darwin Carrie appeared and helped him out. Gumball and Penny returned but With Gumballs newest transformation as a super saiyan 2 wasn't enough to beat the surprising discovery of a super saiyan 3 broly. Goku deiced to help out Gumball and ended the fight with a dragon fist and a kamehameha. After the battle a furious Tobias has swore to have Gumballs head, What will happen now? All your answers are on this chapter of Gumball Z

Chapter 11: Kid Buu's Fury (Season Finale)

Its been a month since Broly and Bojack attacked Elmore and Everything was calm and peaceful. Everone was at the Wattersons house relaxing but as for Gumball and Goku they were training. "So Goku do you think I can ascend to super saiyan 3 now" said Gumball. "well you have gotten a lot stronger so I bet its possible" said Goku. "When should I give it a try" said Gumball. "next time we fight should be to surprise who ever we're fighting" said Goku. "Hey Gumball" said Penny walking up. "Hi Penny" said Gumball. Gumball greeted his girlfriend with a kiss. "So I see you two are training" said Penny. "Yeah I think I have finally nailed super saiyan 3 but I wont use it yet till battle" said Gumball. "You know ever since you fought with Broly you've been wanting to go super saiyan 3" said Penny. "I know I just want to be strong enough to protect you from anyone who tires to hurt you, I want to protect you with my life Penny" said Gumball. Penny blushed. "Awww" said Penny blushing. "Hey where is everyone else" said Goku.

"There all inside watching a movie" said Penny. "What movie" said Gumball.

**MEANWHILE INSIDE THE HOUSE IN THE LIVING ROOM...**

"UGH why do we have to watch Twilight? Out of all the movies it had to be the one with Vampires

and a emotionless girl who never smiles" said Vegeta. "Get over it Vegeta were watching twilight and that's finally" said Jamie. "Yeah get over it" said Rachel. "I could care less" said Carrie. "UGH what does anyone see in this movie its terrible" said Vegeta. "I think its ok" said Darwin. Vegeta gave Darwin a dirty look. "Your joking right" said Vegeta.

**MEANWHILE BACK OUTSIDE...**

"Wait you guys are watching Twilight" said Gumball. "Yeah want to join us?" said Penny. "I don't know Penny Vegeta can get pretty upset about these things" said Goku. Just then they heard yelling inside the house. "YAY the movie is starting" shouted Darwin. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Vegeta. "You see" said Goku. "Well can you guys at least come inside and help me calm him down" said Penny. "Sure Penny" said Gumball.

**MEANWHILE ON KAMES LOOK OUT...**

Tobias Was Training with Buu until Garlic Jr came and spoke out. "Alright everyone we need someone to go to Elmore this time to attempt to take Down Goku and his friends?" said Garlic Jr. Tobias

stepped forward but Garlic Jr stopped him before he could say anything. "And not you Tobias, you not strong enough yet" said Garlic Jr. "Alright fine but if im not going then who is" said Tobias. Buu stepped forward. "Buu will take care of Goku and Gumball" said Buu. Tobias then smiled evilly. "Oh course Buu Can take care of them and he's like invincible" said Tobias. "Its been decided When will you leave Buu" said Garlic Jr. Buu then put his middle and index finger to his head. "Buu leave now" said Buu. "You can use instant transmission?" said Tobias. "If Buu feels like it, Buu can learn any attack by looking at it" said Buu. "That's Cool now remember bring Penny back alive, but for Gumball it can be either way" said Tobias.

"Buu will see" said Buu. Buu then Teleported away.

**MEANWHILE AT THE WATTERSONS...**

Everyone was back inside trying to hold Vegeta back from destroying the TV. "Bella swan I will love you forever" said Edward on the TV. "MUST DESTROY TV" shouted Vegeta trying to get his arm free. "Vegeta Stop I don't like this movie either but this is ridicules" said Carrie. "Come on Vegeta this is our only TV" said Gumball.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE IN THE FRONT YARD...**

Buu appeared on the front lawn looking like he was ready to fight. "hhhmmm"said Buu looking at the Wattersons house. Buu put his hand forward and a pink ki beam was forming in his hand.

**BACK INSIDE...**

Goku sensed something that wasn't right. "Guys stop something doesn't seem right I sense something" said Goku. Everone stopped what they were doing. "Yeah I feel it to like something or someone is...GET DOWN" shouted Gumball. Just then a huge pink ki blast came blasting threw the house making a big hole from the front of the back. Everyone got up coughing from the smoke and looked in the direction from where the blast came from to see figure the size of Gumball appeared in the smoke. "W-who's that" said Nicole. The smoke cleared reveal there attacker was none other than kid Buu. "AAAAHHHH ITS BUU" screamed Darwin.

Goku looked over at Rachel. "Rachel I need you to get everyone out of here Me, Vegeta, Gumball and Darwin can handle this" said Goku. "But...Ok" said Rachel. "be safe ok" Rachel then

kissed Goku on the cheek and guided everyone a safe distance. King Kia then teleported everyone except to his planet except Carrie who sneaked off. "Alright who wants to go first?" said Goku. "Ill have a go Goku" said Gumball stepping forward. "Alright just be careful Gumball" said Darwin. "I

will buddy" said Gumball. Gumball then looked over at Buu. "So you must be Majin Buu" said Gumball. Buu didn't answer and Gumball got into a fighting position. "Ok don't answer me" said Gumball. "AAARRRGGGGHHH" shouted Gumball powering up.

Gumballs hair suddenly turned into a glowing golden blond and spiked up more than super saiyan one, he was in his super saiyan 2 form. "How do you like them apples?" said Gumball. Buu didn't answer but just chuckled. "*sign* I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice" said Gumball. Gumball then started to power up like never before. "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH" shouted Gumball powering up. Then with a flash of light Gumballs hair was all the way down to his ankles, spikes all on his hair, his eye brow were gone and the were electricity flowing around him. "How do you like me now its a little something called super saiyan 3" said Gumball. Buu still didn't look impressed and instead charged at him. Gumball blocked the attack and the two started to go at it punching and dodging back in forth. As the two were fight Buu kept landing more punches on Gumball than Gumball was landing on him. "_Aw man whats wrong shouldn't super saiyan 3 be enough_?" thought Gumball.

Right after that thought Buu panted a hard slam on Gumball soaring him toward the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gumball as he hit the ground hard. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and nodded there heads and charged and kid Buu.

**MEANWHILE ON KAMES LOOK OUT...**

"This is amazing No one so far has knocked Gumball down that fast" said Tobias. "ha nothing I cant do" said Omega. "Well he certainly is doing a good job" said Garlic Jr. "Indeed" said Baby. "I can tell Buu is going to be doing a lot of damage in this fight" said Tobais.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN ELMORE...**

Buu Slammed Vegeta to the ground and Punched Goku. Goku flew back word and Buu slammed him the the ground as well. "HAHAHAHAHA its useless to challenge Buu, Buu kill all of you" said Buu. Just then Gumball Jumped up and charged toward Buu. Buu held his hand out toward Gumball and blasted him toward the ground causing him to hit the ground with a crash. "Aw Man that didn't go so well" said Gumball. Darwin was still standing in the same place he was frightened and afraid. Darwin the saw Buu point his finger toward Gumball and saw a pink ki beam forming to put down the Blue

cat.

Darwin had a more frightened look on his face and Was afraid. Goku then got Got up and charged at Buu. Buu caught he and stretched his entire arm to over where Goku was over was and slung him on the ground again. Buu then turned his attention back to Gumball and put his hand it the air a a giant ki ball started to form, he was going to kill Gumball. Meanwhile Carrie was hiding behind some of the rubble from the house wall. "Oh no whats going on" said Carrie

Darwin had finally had it and charged at Buu. "I WONT LET YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" shouted Darwin. Darwin landed the Punch on Buu and kept attacking. Buu Got infuriated and tried to punch Darwin but Darwin dodged it and kept attacking. Gumball Goku,Vegeta and Carrie looked up to See Darwin taking on Buu. "Darwin?" Said Gumball. "Alright Darwin" said Goku. "What is that imbecile doing doesn't he know how powerful buu is" said Vegeta. Carrie was looking scared as in she sensed something bad was going to happened. "Please be safe Darwin" said Carrie. Buu had had enough of Darwin and he Grabbed Darwin and threw him hard up in the air. Buu the put his hand back in the air and threw the giant pink ki ball at Darwin. The ki ball hit Darwin. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Darwin in pain. The ki ball exploded and Darwin was disintegrated into nothingness, Darwin was dead.

Carrie had tears forming in her eyes. "No" said Carrie to herself holding back tears. "what n-n-no

way" said Goku. "U-unbelievable" said Vegeta. Gumball got up with tears in his eyes. "Oh no" said Gumball. Gumball then started crying. "Oh no NO HO HO HO!" cried Gumball. "NNNNOOOOOO". Tears were now rolling down Carries face. "*sniff* oh no Darwin *sniff*" said Carrie crying. Gumball was completely in tears now that his only brother was gone. "ah *sniff* mmhh *sniff*" said Gumball crying. Gumball then fell down on his back crying. "DARWIN WAAAAHHHHH!" shouted Gumball busting out in tears.

**MEANWHILE ON KAMES LOOK OUT...**

"YES WAHOO FINALLY ONE OF THEM DIES, IT MAY NOT HAVE BEEN GUMBALL BUT HEY I NEVER LIKED DARWIN ANYWAY EITHER!" shouted Tobias with joy. "Yes its about time" said Garlic Jr.

**MEANWHILE ON KING KIAS PLANET...**

"Oh no" said King kia. "What? Whats happened king kia" said Nicole. "Well its..." said King kia. "I should have stayed behind and helped im going after them" said Nicole. "NO WAIT, I was going to

say that... its Darwin...B-Buu killed him I cant sense his energy anymore" said King kia sadly. "What?" Said Penny. Nicole had tears in her eyes. My...My poor baby" said Nicole Crying. "Aw man poor Darwin I cant imagine what Gumball is going through now" said Penny.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN ELMORE...**

Gumball was on his knees with tears rolling down his face. Buu slowly descend down toward Gumball and landed. Buu then slowly walked up to Gumball. "Did Buu kill your brother? Cause Buu killed fishy boy and it was easy for Buu" said Buu. Gumball became extremely infuriated and quickly put his wrist together and shot a gigantic Kamehameha at Buu. "HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

shouted Gumball at the top of his lungs firing the huge ki blast at Buu. When the smoke cleared Buu started to reform and Gumball knew it wasn't over yet. Gumball looked over at Goku and Vegeta, Nodded his head and flew in the air. "I think I know what he's going to do Common we need need to throw Buu toward Gumball when he's fully reformed" said Goku. Buu was half way from reforming and Gumball raised his hand in the air.

"HERE COMES THE THUNDER!" shouted Gumball. Just then a gigantic bolt of lighting came down into Gumballs hand and Gumball clenched his hand and put his two wrist together. Buu finally reform perfectly and Goku and Vegeta charged at him, Punched him hard in the face and threw him toward Gumball. Gumball saw Buu soaring toward him and let Buu Fly by, then turned around to fire him straight into the sun. "SUPER ELECTRIC KAMEHAMEHA!" shouted Gumball firing a gigantic electric ki Blast at Buu. The ki blast hit Buu cause him to soar straight in the sun. Buu hit the sun and disintegrating into nothingness. "*paint* Alright *paint* he's gone *paint* can't feel his energy *paint* anymore" said A worn out Gumball.

**30 MIN LATER...**

Everyone was at the Partially destroyed Wattersons house and everyone was still sad over Darwin's death. "I *sniff* I cant believe he's gone" said Gumball crying. Penny put her arm around Gumball. "Im really sorry to hear about Darwin *sniff* he was a nice guy" said Penny with tears in her eyes. "My poor baby is gone" said Nicole crying. Carrie was crying her eyes out with Rachel by her side comforting her. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE DARWIN!" shouted Carrie crying. "Man I cant believe he's gone Vegeta" said Goku "Yes it is a true tragedy but he did save Gumball" said Vegeta.

Just then a green pointy eared looking creature wearing white and purple robes and a large black looking creature that had a Genie looking appearance ran up to the partially destroyed house.

GOKU!" shouted the green pointy eared creature. "Dende, Mr. Popo? How did you guys get here?" said Goku. "well its a long story but to make it Short we escaped from the look out months ago and have been looking for you" said Dende. "Did you guys see what happened with Buu" said Gumball looking up. "Yes and were sorry to hear about your brother but we can bring him back" said Dende.

Gumball leaped up with joy. "Really?" said Gumball. "Yes we can we can use the dragonballs" said Dende. "I thought Garlic Jr had them" said Vegeta. "Well me and Mr. Popo only got 3 the 4 remaining are somewhere else on the planet" said Dende showing them the Dragonballs. "Well were bringing back Darwin if its the last thing we do, now common we got Dragonballs to find" said Gumball.

**MEANWHILE ON KAMES LOOK OUT...**

"Should we attack them again now?" said Garlic Jr. "No let them get over Darwins death first then we will attack" said Tobias.

**NOW I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE END OF GUMBALL Z THIS IS JUST THE SEASON FANALE AND YOU CAN EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS WITHIN A MONTH OR TWO**

NOW IF YOU THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS QUICK WELL THEN LIKE I SAID AT THE TOP IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS THATS WHY IM TAKING A BREAK FROM THIS STORY

**SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND ILL SEE YOUU GUYS NEXT TIME PEACE**


	12. UPDATES,QUESTIONS, SEASON 2 RELEASE DATE

Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that GUMBALL Z WILL RETURN IN MID JULY!

Now im sorry for the delay but I had to come up with more ideas for the villains and such and I will tell you this what I have so far you will see new characters that will join our heroes in season 2 and

Anthor thing You guy CAN ASK ME QUESTIONS about athe story of Gumball Z and it can be anything about Gumball Z or one of the two shoes just leave it below

This is SuperGogeta14 and im saying PEACE OUT!


End file.
